


where you should've been

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: One Shots and Continuations [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Blind Date, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Driving, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Getting Back Together, Implied Bottom Sunggyu, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Woohyun, Kinda, Love, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nam Woohyun-centric, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Panic Attacks, Post-Break Up, Sleepy Cuddles, Speed Dating, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: I had a dream and when I woke upYou were finally thereAnd I believe that many hours turned to minutes,It's not fairAnd I when I turned to where you should've beenI started drifting!I tried to stare into your eyes and realizedThat there was something missing-Their eyes connect and they stop. They stop right in the middle of the busy street.A man shoves harshly past Woohyun, shoulder against shoulder but he doesn’t move. He keeps eye contact with the man in front of him.Sunggyu’s shoved forward by a woman talking hastily on the phone. Woohyun reaches out and catches him. Their eyes never leave one and other.“Hey.” Sunggyu whispers, voice distant, like he’s lost in the stormy sea that is his past lover’s conflicted eyes.Before Woohyun can stop himself a request leaves his lips, “Wanna get coffee?”Sunggyu nods, “Yeah, I’d like that.” a small smile decorating his lips.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the song that inspiried this linked [**here**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sm3p4vHT-7s)

It felt as though everything around Woohyun had stopped like time was frozen. He was walking down the busy streets of Seoul, but they were quiet, deathly quiet, they were still and unmoving.

 

He began to weave his way through the abundance of frozen souls, staring curiously at a woman who was in the middle of dropping all of her papers on the ground. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu overcame his senses and suddenly time began to move again. He watched the papers hit the ground and scatter.

 

He felt his body reacting, wanting to help the woman but his body was frozen still like he had swapped roles with everyone around him. He was the immobile one now but no one seemed to pay him any mind to him unlike he had with them, it was like he was invisible.

 

His line of sight was pointed at the woman. He was stuck watching her helplessly try and gather all of her things when someone kneeled down and started stacking paper with her. Woohyun stared at the oh so familiar figure, he couldn’t see their face but he just knew that this person was someone important to him.

 

_”Thank you.”_ the woman spoke breathlessly as she took the remaining papers from the man who had stopped and helped.

 

Woohyun eyes widen when he catches sight of who the man is.

 

_”It’s okay.”_ **Woohyun** replied with a large smile, standing up with the woman.

 

Woohyun was watching himself, he had been watching himself the whole time, and how he had no idea. He watched himself bid the woman goodbye and continued on his way, Woohyun stood stuck, still unable to move or speak at all but somehow he still was focused on the other him, no matter how far or how many people the other him passed Woohyun was still right next to him.

 

This moment he was watching seemed so familiar and significant to him, he tried so hard to recall the memory but it wasn’t surfacing at all.

 

He could taste the coffee on his tongue when the other him took a sip from his paper cup, he could feel the tip of his tongue burn at the temperature of the liquid. He felt the air get knocked out of his chest when the other him ran directly into another person, them both falling to the ground, both covered in the hot coffee the other him had been drinking.

 

Both of their belongings strewn around them.

 

At that moment Woohyun felt himself be transported into the body of other him, he had taken control of the situation now but at the same time, he hadn’t.

 

He brought his hand up to hold his head, looking up and making eye contact with the man he had run into.

 

_Sunggyu_

 

Right as the realisation swept over him he was surrounded by fuzzy images, the kind that you see when everything around you moves at the speed of light.

 

His vision focuses in on images, memories. They’re almost suffocating.

 

_”So I think you owe me a coffee.”_ Woohyun’s voice is distant and smug.

 

Sunggyu scoffs, _”Then you’re paying for dry cleaning.”_

 

The scene before him changes.

 

_”We’re young, reckless, indecisive and make stupid choices, but I think I’m in love with you.”_ Sunggyu’s voice seems much closer now.

 

Relief flourishes though Woohyun’s body, _”You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”_ the feeling of soft lips against his happens next, _”and you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”_

 

A sharp pain strikes his mind and spirals down his spine as the memory changes.

 

_”Lets break up.”_

 

_”Why?”_

 

_”Because we don’t love each other anymore._ ”

 

That line alone is enough to have Woohyun waking up in a cold sweat and gasping for air, his arm outstretched in front of himself. He sits up straight on the mattress, thin white sheet pulled over his legs.

 

“It was just a dream.” He mumbles rubbing his eyes, he places one of his hands on the space next to him. A shaky exhale leaves his lips when his hand touches nothing. Space next to him empty, empty like it had been for years.

 

Longing and sorrow spread through his body, an overpowering sense that something, _someone_ , was missing accompanied his feelings of longing and sorrow.

 

Something, _someone_ , was missing, the vacant bedsheets were evidence of that.

 

With unstable legs, Woohyun left the bedroom and found his way in the darkness to the bathroom. The star nightlight still plugged in its socket where it had been left, abandoned. A constant reminder of what, _who_ , used to be here.

 

The yellow tones cast themselves over Woohyun’s face, masking his face in light and shadows. He takes notices of the tears on his face he didn’t realise were there. His eyes bloodshot, proof that he had been crying in his sleep.

 

Turning the tap on cold, he cups the water in his hands and splashes it over his face. Trying to shock himself back to reality. He stood staring at his reflection dwelling on the past, dwelling on resurfaced feelings, unforgotten and standing strong.

 

He sighed loudly, he didn’t have a clue what time it was but he needed to get out of the apartment. He needed to take a breather.

 

Finding his car keys in the dark was difficult, more difficult than he’d like to admit but he had found them in the end, thrown carelessly on the island bench in the kitchen. He stares at them for a moment, thumbing over the treble clef keychain that held too much meaning to Woohyun than an object should.

 

Locking the door behind himself he rides the eerie elevator down to the underground car park, the dull but nearly comforting elevator music calming his mind. The air is vastly cooler in the below levels and in Woohyun’s absent mindlessness he had forgotten a coat and shoes, his feet beginning to feel the effects of the cold concrete. Toes feeling numb.

 

But that was okay, Sunggyu always made him keep spare clothes and shoes in the boot of his car, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing [**please don't leave me, youre not allowed to leave me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945639) but I'm not, I kinda needed a break and well this happened. 
> 
> it was meant to be a oneshot.  
> I suck at writing oneshots.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And if I stayed, I couldn't help but lay awake_   
>  _'Cause it's not you, it's just a dream_   
>  _It's only fake_   
>  _Just gotta leave, I gotta leave_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be posted like three days ago but like the idiot i am, i deleted half of the chapter and kinda died and went on strike lmao

_(this is a flashback btw)_

_Woohyun hums quietly to the music playing through his headphones closing the door behind himself and kicking his shoes off, not bothering to undo the laces. He finds a smile on his face when he spots the familiar guitar case along the wall. He’s home. He takes the headphones from his ears and sits them down on the kitchenette counter after wrapping them around his phone next to the plastic shopping bags he had brought up with him._

_He strides over to the worn out couch where Sunggyu is spread out, he leans down, wrapping his arms around Sunggyu’s shoulders from behind and kissing his cheek, his partner tenses up, eyes not leaving the TV screen, staying quiet, seemingly ignoring the youngers presence. This confuses Woohyun but he just brushes it off, assuming the elder has had a bad day, he’s been having a lot of those lately._

_“How was your day?” he asks casually, releasing his grip around Sunggyu’s shoulders and standing up straight again._

_Sunggyu stays tense and doesn’t reply, he just continues to glare at some innocent idol group on the TV._

_Woohyun sighs at Sunggyu’s behaviour, it wasn’t exactly uncommon, over the last few weeks the elder had been acting distant and cold towards the younger but Woohyun just brushed it aside as his hyung having a bad day._

_“Okay then… My day was good, the café wasn’t as busy as usual but that was to be expected due to the rain.” Woohyun hangs his jacket up and begins to make his way over to the kitchenette, with the lack of response from the elder Woohyun continues, “anyways, there’s this new Chinese restaurant that has opened near the café and I was thinking because Chinese is your favourite, that on Sunday-“_

_“We need to talk.” Sunggyu turns to face Woohyun._

_Woohyun narrows his eyes at his partner, “That’s what I’ve been trying to do for the last 5 minutes.” He mutters just loud enough for Sunggyu to hear, the latter throws a ‘really?’ look his way, the younger rolls his eyes and leans up against the kitchenette bench, arms crossed over his chest, “Okay talk.”_

_Sunggyu doesn’t talk, he just stares at the younger with an expression that sends shivers down his spine and fear beginning to bubble in his stomach._

_“Don’t look at me like that. It’s, it’s like you’re going to dump me.” Woohyun took the words right out of Sunggyu’s mouth._

_“That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Sunggyu mumbles Woohyun doesn’t quite catch it._

_Woohyun furrows his eyebrows, “What?”_

_“Let’s break up,” Sunggyu says more firmly and this time Woohyun actually catches what the elder has said._

_The younger’s heart is pounding out of his chest, his blood running cold, “Why?” he’s in disbelief._

_The elder takes a deep breath, the words that leave his mouth next making him feel physically sick, “We don’t love each other anymore.”_

_The fear and confusion that once occupied Woohyun’s body is immediately replaced by anger, “Who are you to decide, whether or not I’m in love with you or not.”  He spits. Tears of frustration threatening to escape his eyes._

_“We’ve lost our spark Woohyun. It’s not there anymore.” Sunggyu makes eye contact with his soon to be ex-boyfriend, “Don’t look at me like I’m crazy. I know you’ve felt the lack of electricity between us as well.”_

_Insecurities begin to take over Woohyun’s mind, “You’ve met someone else haven’t you?” he states._

_Sunggyu’s eyes widen, it wasn’t that at all, “What? No-“_

_“No. Sunggyu it’s okay but please, please say you haven’t been cheating on me.” He’s grasping at straws._

_“God Woohyun no. I would never stoop that low. And I haven’t, I haven’t found anyone else. It’s only you.” Sunggyu pleads. His heart only beat for Woohyun._

_“Then why, why are you dumping me? Is it me? It’s me, isn’t it? I can change, god Sunggyu I can change. Please.” Woohyun knows he sounds pathetic, but he can’t change that, he’s putting all his efforts into not crying._

_“It’s not you Woohyun.” The elder whispers, his heart is being ripped to pieces watching Woohyun desperately hold back tears. Sunggyu doesn’t have as much self-control as the latter and lets his tears fall freely, angling his face down and out of the other’s sight._

_The younger scoffs, “Then what is it? What changed? If it’s not me and you don’t have someone on the side? Then what.”_

_“We’re so young Woohyun. We’ve lost our spark. It’s better for us both just to end this and continue our lives, find someone else that we click with, that ignites the same spark in us as we first did together in the beginning.” He takes a shaky deep breath, “neither of us want to be stuck in a dead end relationship with no love to keep it alive, only bitterness and anger keeping it alight. I don’t want to be one of those couples that fight all the time.” Sunggyu reveals, all of his cards on the table now._

_The younger stays silent, trying to process the elder’s words, “I get that we’re young, you’re barely 22 and I’m only 21. But I think of that as plenty of time to reignite our spark.” Woohyun’s a glass half full type of guy._

_Sunggyu doesn’t answer._

_The conflicted face Sunggyu pulls sends a shockwave through Woohyun, “Are, are you not happy in our relationship?”_

_Sunggyu nods slightly, he genuinely was, they both hadn’t had a proper conversation in the last few weeks, they hadn’t been on a date in little over a month and Sunggyu can’t even remember the last time they had sex. They were both to blame for this._

_Woohyun’s heart breaks when Sunggyu nods, “Okay. I don’t want to be the reason you’re not happy, I don’t want to keep you from happiness.” He closes his eyes, bending down and putting his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes he inhales, “Yeah, let's break up. Um, I guess I’ll pack my stuff-“_

_“No, I’m moving back to Jeon-Ju.” The elder cuts in._

_“Oh. Okay. I’ll help you pack?” Woohyun suggests._

_Sunggyu shakes his head no, “I’ve already packed everything I’ll need.” He makes his way to the bedroom._

_“Okay.” He whispers, his heart completely broken._

_The elder returns with his bags and sets them next to the door. Woohyun moves from his spot leaning against the kitchenette counter to lean upon the short hallway wall, watching Sunggyu’s back as he leaves._

_Sunggyu opens the apartment door. He spins around and takes long strides back into the place he once called home. He cups Woohyun’s face and kisses him. Woohyun kissing back immediately, shoving every ounce of feeling and love he has in his body into that kiss. Sunggyu does the same back._

_Woohyun breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against Sunggyu’s, “Were these last two years a mistake?”_

_“God no, these last two years have been amazing,” Sunggyu confirms, reconnecting their lips in once last chaste kiss. It's over just as fast as it started, “you never know, maybe in the future we’ll meet again and we’ll give our love a second chance.” He picks up his things._

_Woohyun smiles, “I’ll be waiting for that second chance.”_

_The elder is smiling, he rolls his eyes, “Of course you will.” He closes the door behind himself. Sliding down the front of it once he closes it. He grips harshly at the front of his shirt, right above his painfully aching heart._

_On the other side of the door Woohyun has done the same thing, legs losing their strength and allowing himself to slide down the wall and to release the built up tears._


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn the key,  
> I tried I tried to drive away into the night  
> Tried to keep, I try to keep between the lines and outa sight  
> And when I look beside me where you should've been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like 2am so i hope its decent
> 
> DISCLAIMER!
> 
> I love stray kids to bits and especially Felix and Chan, they're my fellow Australians.

The car lights flash when Woohyun unlocks it, the boot popping open at another click of the button. He sighs as he filters through the random things in the back, half a newspaper from 2016, library books that are long overdue at this point. He looks at the cover of one of the books.

 

“’10 tips to overcome singleness’,” he mumbles reading the title of the tacky designed book cover, opening the back cover and snorting when he realises who last borrowed it, “of course it was Sungyeol. God that kid.” He tosses it to the side next to three similar titled and covered books who Woohyun had a suspicion were all borrowed by the same man, reaching in further towards the back of the compartment and pulling at the handle of his gym bag. He unzips it, taking the long sleeve shirt and zipup jacket out.

 

He zips up the front of the sweatshirt after he puts it on, the thin material helping ease the cold air eating away at his bare chest. He zips up the gym bag again after taking his shoes out. He drops them to the ground and shoves his feet in, he slams the boot door shut while reaching down and untucking the heel of his right shoe that got caught under his foot.

 

Rubbing his eyes he gets into the driver’s side, he puts his keys into the ignition and turns them, engine successfully starting after a few attempts.

                                                                                      

 _“-And that was our last song of the night. I was glad to keep you night dwellers company and I’ll see you tomorrow night, same time. LSJ signing off.”_ the radio presenter’s calm voice finishes, Woohyun only catching the end of the broadcast before it changes. He was slightly disappointed, there have been many a night where Woohyun had been unable to sleep and stayed up all night in result of it, LSJ’s broadcast keeping him company.

 

A funky tune begins to play, Woohyun thinks it could be something from out of Crocodile Dundee and soon the voices of two new presenters begin to speak over the now quieter music, _“G’day mates, you’re listening to Felix and Chan, the boys from down under.”_

Woohyun scrunches his nose up in distaste, ‘the boys from down under’ had replaced ‘Leo and Ravi’s Beautiful Lie’ broadcast and he was not pleased.

 

_“We’re going to start straight off the bat with a ripper of a song, aren’t we Felix?”_

 

_“That’s right Channie hyung, this is ‘My Pace’ by the amazingly awesome blokes known as Stray Kids.”_

Chan scoots closer to the mic and whispers, _“This song’s a total bop guys. Buy the album.”_

_“Shameless self-promotion!”_ Felix yells from a distance away from his own mic. Some humming accompanied by a backing track starts playing.

 

Woohyun already doesn’t like the new radio presenters. He quickly turns the radio off before a single word gets said. He had a feeling it was going to be rap, Woohyun doesn’t particularly like rap.

 

“How can they be so energetic at four am? My god.” The composer mutters, opting for reaching into his glove box and picking a CD from his collection. He flips through the pages of the CD folder and stopping at an old blank CD.

 

“I forgot I had this.” He whispers, a small smile on his face. He clicks eject on the disk drive built into the car, he takes the newly revealed CD out and back in its place in the SHINee CD folder, sometimes Woohyun questions his friendship with Kibum. The new CD starts playing instantly after Woohyun inserts it into the drive. The slow sound of piano starts flowing through the speakers of his car.

 

He hums along to the quiet music while reversing out of his reserved resident spot and out of the underground carpark. He melds effortlessly into the quiet morning traffic, he was thankful he woke before peak hour.

 

He takes turns and swaps lanes randomly and in no hurry, having no destination in mind and in no rush to be anywhere. He had taken the week and some off to prepare for Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s wedding, best man duties called. He was happy for them, really he was, but he couldn’t help imagine what his own wedding day will look like. It was something he liked to do. But he could never imagine it without the man who had left him years before.

 

Don’t get him wrong, over the years since his break up with Sunggyu he had been on dates, really he had, blind dates, speed dating and many other things, he’d tried it all, everything Sungyeol had set up for him, in all honesty Sungyeol made him feel like a child, he felt like a child being sent out of the house by their mother. But he never clicked with anyone like he clicked with Sunggyu.

 

The dates would go nowhere, he’d lost count how many times the girl or guy his best friend had set him up with had made an excuse to escape the awkward atmosphere or had just left without a word excusing themselves to the bathroom and walking out through the front door of the establishment, leaving Woohyun with the untouched bottle of wine, the wine didn’t last long after they left and the bill which he didn’t mind paying, after all, he was the one who consumed it. He spotted the pattern after the fourth date, he didn’t bother asking his fifth date their alcohol preference and just ordered a ninety dollar bottle of sauvignon blanc.

 

There was this one girl though, her name was Lee Mijoo. A sweet girl she was. They had met at one of the many speed dating events Sungyeol had sent Woohyun to two years after Sunggyu had broken his heart. He had shown up at the bar that night’s festivities would take place, wearing nothing special, he wasn’t going to impress anyone, only to satisfy his friend.

 

The event was exclusively for men and women who were bi, drastically single and looking for ‘love’, Woohyun never understood how someone could fall for a person after only speaking for ten minutes, each half getting five minutes respectively. But he was being a hypocrite wasn’t he, it only took one look at Sunggyu to start falling for him and the first words that left his lips sealed the deal for Woohyun. Falling effortlessly, endlessly and hopelessly in love with the older man.

 

_The night was dragging on and Woohyun had only spoken to eight people at this point, three men and five women, and he had at least ten more people to go. He brings the palms of his hands up to his eyes and rubs them, releasing a rather loud sigh while doing so._

_“You don’t look like you want to be here.” A young woman laughs, taking the seat across from Woohyun. He looks up and smiles slightly at the woman._

_“Not particularly.” Woohyun mumbles, shifting in his chair to find some sort of comfort on the metal surface._

_“Then why are you here then?” she leans forward on her hands, elbows resting on the table._

_“My best friend sends me to these things all the time, dates and blind dates too.” He reveals, not very sure why he is explaining he doesn’t have to tell her anything._

_She smiles softly, “he sounds like a good friend, overbearing but good. But,” she pauses, pursing her lips to think of the right words, “But why is he making you go to these if you obviously don’t want to be here?” the question is innocent but it somehow makes Woohyun’s heartache._

_“My ex. He wants me to get over my ex.”_

_She tilts her head, openly surprised, “Oh, well I didn’t pin you for a guy who had exes, just flings. You look like a bit of a playboy.”_

_Woohyun laughs, loving her honesty, “Then you’ll be surprised to hear that my ex is the only guy, person, I have ever dated. Excluding fleeting childhood crushes, he’s the only person I’ve genuinely fallen in love with as well.”_

_“He must’ve been a really special guy and I’m guessing if your best friend is desperate enough to send you to all these things and countless dates. If he’s affected you this much… Bad break up?” she asks._

_He shakes his head, “No, it was pretty smooth. Kinda.” Woohyun exhales and leans back in his chair, “It was two years ago, I was 21 at the time, we had been dating for two years. I ditched my university plans for him,” He snorts, “to my parents’ dismay at that. We were both working jobs to pay for our shitty apartment, which I still can’t afford to move out of, trying to start our careers in music. And well I came home one afternoon and he decided it would be best for us to break up, our relationship had been on the rocks for a few months anyway. And I agreed, after stating my opinion that I didn’t want to break up. He moved out that night and went back to Jeon-Ju.”_

_She nods and opens her mouth to reply-_

_“Okay! Your five minutes is up! It’s your partners turn to speak!” the event organiser yells from the end of the table._

_Woohyun smiles at his partner, he gestures at the table in front of him, “The tables yours… I don’t know your name.”_

_“Mijoo, Lee Mijoo and you are?” she straightens the skirt of her dress._

_“Woohyun, Nam Woohyun.” He reaches his hand forward and she takes his hand in her own, shaking hands._

_And she talks, she talks about herself, her family, even her two cats, instantly winning Woohyun over with the cats. And her five minutes are over_ two _soon and Woohyun has to swap seats with the woman to his right and is immediately silenced by the man across him who all he does is talk about himself, using Woohyun’s five minutes as well, not that he minds._

_Woohyun’s over the moon when it’s finished when he’s spoken to everyone in the room._

_“Okay now please write down the name of the person or people who caught your interest on the pieces of card in front of you, along with your name and your phone number and give them to me, I’ll make sure you get yours.”  The host explains._

_Woohyun picks up the pen in front of him and for the first time, he writes his name and his number along with Mijoo’s name as well. He has never left his number for anyone._

_Fifteen minutes pass by and soon everyone has an envelope with their names on it and pieces of card in it. Woohyun opens his. He had somehow managed to get the number of the narcissus, Woohyun just assumes he’s the guy that leaves his number for everyone and is just in it for the sex judging from the sultry comment written at the bottom of the page, three girls he doesn’t even remember talking to and the number of the woman he refuses to admit had been hoping and praying had liked him too._

_He turns his head up and they make eye contact from across the room, she smiles and mouths call me while making a phone gesture. Woohyun smiles back and nods. He calls her when he gets home that night and they talk for hours on end and decide at three am to have lunch the next day._

 

Their relationship progresses smoothly over the next few months and Sungyeol is so glad to it. They’re partners, boyfriend and girlfriend. They spend the night at each other’s apartment most nights, a draw cleared out for Mijoo’s clothes in Woohyun’s bedside table and the same at Mijoo’s apartment. They’re happy. And from an outside person, in love.

 

But they’re not, everyone thinks they are but they’re not. They’re more friends than lovers and both of them can’t see that changing at all. So they call it quits and decide to stay friends. Nothing much changes. They stay close, being able to fall back on one and other when something bad happens. The being a bad break up on Mijoo’s end or finals on Woohyun’s.

 

A car honking its horn knocks Woohyun from his daydream and he realises he had made his way onto the highway. The CD long stopped playing. He glances at the time and sees it breaching five thirty.

 

He hits the repeat button and keeps driving. Merging with borderline peak traffic.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started drifting!  
> I tried to stare into your eyes and realized  
> That there was something missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think this is really shit but i needed to get something out so i powered through this. so i hope it isnt that shit. and this chapter highkey made me change all my plot

Woohyun continues driving aimlessly until he stops in a place he hasn’t been in long over five years. The two nearly three-hour trip, not evening phasing him. Only had he stopped at a couple of rests spots on his way.

 

Parking his car in the small carpark of a park. Fingers subconsciously twisting the car key and stopping the engine. And he sits there.

 

The area around him was buzzing with life and Woohyun came to the conclusion that there was a market of some sort in progress. Children tugging at their parents' clothing in excitement, groups of teenagers, couples, families, pass by his car.

 

 He stares at the conjoined hands of a young couple, how he longs to hold Sunggyu’s hand, to smile at him, to hug him, kiss him. To say ‘I love you’ one more time.

 

He holds his breath as memories flash to the front of his mind. Moments he spent with Sunggyu at this same festival six years prior. The joy on the elder’s face as he gave Woohyun a tour of the place he grew up in.

 

He’s about to start his engine again when someone knocks on his car window. Woohyun looks up alarmed, a teenage girl in a bright orange shirt is standing there with a large smile as she motions for the producer to roll his window down and against his best judgment, he does.

 

“Hi, I saw that you’ve been sitting in your car for the past thirty minutes and I wanted to make sure that you were okay?” the teen asks, the smile never leaving her face.

 

Woohyun’s startled at her question, not expecting something along those lines to leave her lips, “Um yeah, I’m fine. I just… I haven’t visited Jeon-Ju in over five years.” He brushes a hand through his messy hair, “And I guess I don’t know whether to stay or to go.”

 

“Well I definitely think you should stay, the high school is running most of the activities this year and we’re supplying the music.” She hands him a flyer of lively colours, “and there are some pretty cool stalls as well.”

 

“I guess I should check them out then.” He smiles at the girl.

 

His answer only makes her smile wider, “That’s great! I hope you enjoy yourself sir!” she waves enthusiastically at Woohyun while jogging back over to a group of other teams wearing the same shade of orange.

 

The smile falls from his lips as a sigh escapes and rolls up his window again. Pulling the keys from the ignition with one hand while the other picks up his phone and wallet from the console and getting out of the car completely, slamming it shut and clicking the lock button on his keys. The car beeps softly and the lights flash, telling Woohyun that the car is indeed locked.

 

He joins the other bystanders and wanders into the lively festival. There are rows of stalls, fresh fruit and vegetables, baked goods, handmade items, clothing, anything, you name it. The aroma of many different fragrances blending together began to tickle Woohyun’s nose and was making him hungry.

 

“Let’s do food first.” He mumbles, putting his hands in his jacket pockets along with his keys, his phone and wallet fitting nicely in his sweatpants pockets. He strolls over towards the area mainly consisting of food stalls. He spots many stalls selling traditional food, some with baked goods, salads, western food but he makes his mind up and ends up buying a salad with majority lettuce leaves, some tomato and cucumber and a secret dressing.

 

He hands the older woman serving him the correct amount of money and smiles, “Thank you.” He takes the disposable bowl from her in return.

 

“Please enjoy dear.” She replies warmly, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

Woohyun racks his head of anything he’s unsure of before answering, “Um, actually yes. Do you have any recommendations on what to do here?”

 

“Oh yes dear, I really enjoy watching the school students perform, the new music teacher at the high school has done such a wonderful job. My grandson who had a strong dislike for music has taken a rather fond interest in it since Mr Kim took over the class.” The woman dotingly recalls, proud of her grandchild, “He’s performing with the choir soon.”

 

The young male nods, “You sound very proud of him. I’ll go and watch the performances. Thank you again.”

 

“Its fine dear, no need to thank me. Please support them happily.”

 

Woohyun smiles and nods again at the woman before following the sound of music and drifting along with the mass of bodies moving in the same direction. Being pushed and shoved in many directions, careful not to drop his dish. Finally, the pressure eases and he’s met by rows of benches set up on the grass in front of a small stage where a group of teenagers are standing, positioning themselves.

 

He sits down on one of the benches near the back with the shade of a large tree keeping the morning sun off of him. Woohyun places the plastic bowl on his lap, taking the white plastic fork and beginning to dig in.

 

The producer is surprised at how many people showed up at nine am. And everyone is so awake and full of life as well. Conversations are flowing freely everywhere, laughter and smiles as well. This, in turn, makes Woohyun smile, suddenly glad he woke up at four am.

 

“Can I sit here?” a voice interrupts Woohyun’s moment of peace.

 

He glances up at the man who spoke, looking to be around his age but with longer hair.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Woohyun shifts over a tad, the man sits down next to him, beginning to eat his own food. The producer refocuses his attention to the stage, eyes following the figure of who he assumes is the music teacher on the way he’s instructing the teens. He looks strangely familiar to the producer but before he can further investigate he’s once again spoken too.

 

“So what brings you here?” the man asks, wanting to start a conversation.

 

Woohyun shrugs, moving a leaf of lettuce around the bowl, “I don’t know, I woke up this morning and kinda just drove for a while.”

 

The man nods, “So I suppose you’re not from around here then?”

 

“Yeah, I’m from Seoul.”

 

The younger is confused at the shock that paints the other’s face, “You drove here all the way from Seoul?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I woke up at four and needed to get out, so I just drove. It’s not unusual, I do it a lot but I’ve never driven out to Jeon-Ju, Mungyeong or Daegu maybe but I haven’t been here in years… It’s for lack of a better word… Nostalgic.” Woohyun didn’t know hey he felt the need to explain all of that to the stranger but he did, “Anyways, I’m guessing you’re a local?”

 

The man choices to respect Woohyun’s want to change the subject, “Sort of, I mean I’m based in Seoul but I’m down here a lot for personal reasons. I’ve taken the weekend off to come down here for the festival, my best friend practically begged me to come and watch his little first-year high school students perform.”

 

Woohyun nods, “That makes sense. Years ago I was down here a lot because my ex-boyfriend grew up here and we’d visit his family a lot  but when that ended abruptly I haven’t felt the need to come back and I’d honestly forgotten have beautiful it was.” His eyes roam around their surroundings and the tree canopy above.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but it is gorgeous here, springtime here makes me want to just pack up and move here permanently.” His eyes widen in realisation, “I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Kim Heechul.” He holds his hand out for Woohyun to shake.

 

Which he does after putting his fork down, “Nam Woohyun.” His grip firm.

 

Heechul freezes for a second, “Nam Woohyun?” the name sounding so familiar to his ears.

 

“Yeah... Do I know you or something?” he’s thoroughly confused.

 

Heechul lets go of Woohyun’s hand and shakes his head, “No, I just- your name sounds familiar.”

 

“Really? I mean I work for SM as a composer and producer? You might have read my name in an album somewhere?” Woohyun suggests.

 

“Maybe…” Heechul has a rather large feeling that wasn’t it, but before he can ask any more questions the microphone squeaks, “ It's starting.”

 

They both turn their attention towards the stage and Woohyun eyes widen in shock.

 

There stood Sunggyu, at the microphone introducing the high school he works for and his students that are performing. He hadn’t aged a day, not looking the 29 he was soon to be. His hair was chestnut brown and styled messily. Woohyun thinks he looks absolutely stunning. It’s like taking a breath of fresh air after being deprived of it for too long.

 

A large smile overtakes Heechul’s face and he bumps shoulders with the stunned male, “That’s my best friend.”

 

Woohyun’s world comes crashing down around him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if I stayed, I couldn't help but lay awake  
> 'Cause it's not you, it's just a dream  
> It's only fake  
> Just gotta leave, I gotta leave
> 
> I get out,  
> I gotta get out  
> I gotta get out  
> I gotta get out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... this kinda just happened.... yeah..... i promise its a happy ending......

“Oh.” Woohyun doesn’t know what to say in reply to Heechul, he’s speechless because there is _his_ Sunggyu, the man he has never stopped loving, not even for a second, so close but yet so far from him. He never even considered the fact that while being in Jeon-Ju he could stumble into his ex, it had completely slipped his mind, all that was concerning him were the memories clawing to the surface of his brain.

 

“-We’ve been working hard and dedicatedly on this performance for a long time for you all to enjoy here at the Mid Summer’s Festival, so without further ado, first year nearly second year class four of Jeon-Ju public high school and their version of SHINee’s View.” Sunggyu finishes his introduction and motions to the choir of twenty students behind himself. He’s quick to get out of the way and to take his place on the side of the stage, still barely in Woohyun’s sight.

 

The music begins and the producer can recognise the familiar instrumental of a song he helped work on. Soon the choir is off and the rest of the performances filter through, Sunggyu’s introducing the classes from his place of employment. Before long all of the high school acts are finished and it’s the middle school’s turn.

 

Woohyun didn’t even realise time was passing, he barely took notice of the music or the students, his eyes on Sunggyu, his ears only hearing Sunggyu’s voice, his full focus completely and utterly on the man he let go.

 

Heechul’s muffled words somehow reach his ears, barely, only catching the tail end of the statement, “-I should introduce you to Sunggyu. I feel like you two would get along.”

 

The younger’s eyes widen, “Um, I don’t-“

 

“Look, there he is,” Heechul points to said man wading his way through the sea of people, waving his arm to get Sunggyu’s attention, “Sunggyu! Over here.”

 

Woohyun turns around with his back facing his ex before Sunggyu directs his attention to the two of them. His chest is tight and suffocating, panic bubbles like boiling water, spilling over the sides of the pot and spitting in every direction. He can’t breathe, _he can’t breathe._ His hands are shaking uncontrollably, suddenly fatigued and feeling faint. This was not how he imagined the feeling that would consume him when seeing Sunggyu again. He can’t take it. He hates it, _he hates it._

 

He needs to leave. He can’t stay there, _he can’t._ And with those final thoughts he’s gone, he lets his legs carrying him away from the situation. His hands fumble to reach for his phone and after a few attempts, he listens to the dial tone.

 

 _“Hey, Woohyun what’s up?”_ just hearing Sungyeol’s voice when he answers is able to help the anxiety storming within him.

 

“I’m in Jeon-Ju, I’m in, I’m in Jeon-Ju. And I saw Sunggyu, I, I saw Sunggyu. I saw-“ words escape Woohyun’s mouth at a rapid speed, he needs to release them. _He needs too._

 

Woohyun can hear something hit the ground and movements on sheets on the other end, _“Woah okay, calm down. Breathe with me okay. Breathe with me.”_ Sungyeol orders before talking the borderline hysteric male through breathing techniques to calm his erratic heartbeat and to help dispense the overload of emotions coursing through his body.

 

The unsteady male lets himself fall to his knees just outside of the festival grounds, one hand gripping the phone so tightly that his knuckles turn white, the other holding his throbbing head with the same intensity. He blocks everything else out to focus solely on his best friend. He doesn’t register the tears now falling from his eyes or the looks that people are giving him.

 

After a while and with a wobbly breath Woohyun’s able to say something that isn’t just a bundle of incoherent words, “Okay, okay.” Each syllable slowly leaving his lips.

 

Sungyeol’s silent for a second before he says anything, _“Do you want to tell me what that was about?”_

 

“I’m in Jeon-Ju and, and I saw Sunggyu. God Sungyeol he hasn’t changed at all, he’s, he’s a teacher now. He teaches music at the high school.” It pains Woohyun to say anything, god it pains him.

 

 _“That still doesn’t explain why you had a full-blown fucking panic attack on me.”_ The concern that is drenching the psychology student is intoxicating and has his partner withered with a similar feeling while watching his hunched over figure sitting on the edge of their bed.

 

 _A panic attack?_ “I don’t know, I, I don’t know. Heechul wanted to introduce us and I ran, I couldn’t breathe Sungyeol, I couldn’t. It hurt so much Sungyeol.” Woohyun whimpers, voice low and scared, an aching in his chest caused by the unknown. The fear of not knowing the man he holds so dearly in his heart, the fear that he’s changed too much for Woohyun to be able to recognise the man he fell in love with, the fear that he’s been grasping at ties that were long ago cut and discarded, “I’m so scared Sungyeol.” His voice barely above a whisper.

 

The name Heechul has no place in Sungyeol’s mind but that doesn’t matter now, what matters right now is doing whatever he can to help his best friend and to ease his pain and fear, _“that’s okay, it’s okay to be scared.”_

Woohyun is hopeless and defenceless, in an unfamiliar place with memories that used to be pleasant now tainted with his worries, “I don’t know what to do Sungyeol.”

 

Sungyeol is on it immediately, _“Don’t drive okay. You are not in any state to drive. Leave the car wherever you parked it and find a hotel, okay?”_ he was suddenly thankful for taking that extra credit class during winter break.

 

“Okay.” His heart rate is slower now and his tears have stopped.

 

 _“Stay the night and come back tomorrow. It’ll pass, everything you are feeling at the moment will pass and it’ll be all okay.”_ Sungyeol relaxes into the touch of his fiancé’s comforting embrace.

 

The gratitude and awe Woohyun feels for his best friend are insane, god he’s so thankful, “Sungyeol. Thank you so much.”

 

A smile tugs at Sungyeol’s lips, _“Don’t mention it, I’m just doing what a best friend is meant to do. Now you just get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

 

“Okay.” A dull beep reaches Woohyun’s ears and then silence as the line goes dead. His hand drops from his face along with the phone as well, they fall into his lap and he takes a deep breath. His vision cloudy, his mind hazy. Sungyeol’s words the only thing shining brightly through the fog in his mind.

                                                                                                                                              

He can barely recall the name of the hotel he and Sunggyu had stayed in together once years before, only that it lies on the corner of Main Street. And that is where he allows his feet to carry him. He stares at his passing surroundings and all he can see is _Sunggyu._

 

The supermarket with fresh produce all he can see is Sunggyu leaving with an arm full of plastic shopping bags, a man helping him when he stumbles. Sunggyu sipping his coffee while reading a novel on a cold winter’s day in the window of the café across the street, snuggling in close with the man he’s sharing the booth with. The expensive restaurant on the corner, Sunggyu dining with a man that holds no resemblance to Woohyun at all. Then they’re holding hands and walking down the pavement. Them kissing, hugging, falling in love, the proposal. The feeling of paper in Woohyun’s hand when he receives the invitation. The church, the bells ringing in Woohyun’s ears. They’re deafening.

 

The sound of bells crashing against each other is able to knock Woohyun from his trance. The refreshing cool air of the hotel tickling his face.

 

“Hello, welcome. Are you after a room?” the clerk at the reception desk asks him.

 

Woohyun nods, “Um yes, please. Just, just for the night.” he takes a deep breath, doing anything to erase those thoughts that swarmed his mind only seconds before.

 

Of course, Sunggyu would have moved on. Five years is a long time, a very long time.

 

It’s time for Woohyun to do the same. It’s time for Woohyun to move on. No matter how much it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone be interested in a chapter from Sunggyu's point of view?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I when I turned to where you should've been  
> I started drifting!  
> I tried to stare into your eyes and realized  
> That there was something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happy with how this turned out but I kind of rushed the ending so I'm not too happy with that part

His hands are still shaking and the room key falls from his fingers. Repeating an action it must have memorised by now.

 

“Dammit.” Woohyun hisses, picking the key up for the hundredth time. Closing his eyes he wills his hands to stop for just a moment so he can unlock his room. After countless deep breathes he tries again. The door unlocks and he stumbles in, almost like he’s drunk, but he’s not, he’s sober, in his opinion too sober.

 

The door shuts with a click and locks behind him. He slides down the cream coloured door, pulling his knees to his chest, elbows resting on them as his fingers thread through his hair, tugging slightly on the strands. He tries to mimic the breathing techniques Sungyeol had used on his early, they help prevent another panic attack, despite Woohyun forgetting half of the steps.

 

He stares blankly at the burgundy carpet floor that contrasts harshly with the olive green walls. Distracting himself by criticising the hotel’s colour pallet, they had repainted since he and Sunggyu had occupied the space. He finds himself missing the white and baby blue colour scheme it once had before.

 

Glancing at the clock he realises its breaching two thirty, it was still so early in the afternoon. At this time many others are out enjoying themselves, full of life but Woohyun is drained from the emotional stress he’s experienced earlier and instead lets himself fall onto the mustard yellow bed sheets, wrapping himself in the duvet. Welcoming sleep and the dreams that are sure to come with it.

 

Woohyun opens his eyes slightly, feeling light as a feather, like all of his worries have been taken away. He closes his eyes again and snuggles further into the bed of white blankets, the warm morning sun creating a pleasant sensation on his face. He hums softly, content with the world around him.

 

The mattress shifts faintly due to the movement of another person in the bed. A hand is placed on Woohyun’s cheek and he’s confused, eyebrows furrowed. He swore he fell asleep alone in a hotel room not in bed with someone.

 

 _“Hey. What’s with that look?”_ a voice Woohyun knows too well whispers, not wanting to break the morning atmosphere. His eyes open quickly and he’s stunned to see the man before him. He sits up straight and wraps his arms around the man, face hidden in the crook of his neck.

 

 _“Sunggyu.”_ He says his name like a prayer. Shock, happiness, relief, love all woven deeply into the two syllables. _“I missed you, I love you.”_ He pulls back and captures Sunggyu’s lips in a long-awaited kiss. God has he missed the elder’s lips. The kiss is long and soft. Neither of them wants to pull away but at some point, Sunggyu finds the strength to.

 

He smiles largely at his partner, _“I should stay over more often if I get a morning kiss like that every day. And I love you too.”_ He’s breathless when the words leave his mouth, resting his forehead against Woohyun’s, _“I don’t know why you missed me though, I’ve been here all night.”_

 

Pressure starts to build in the producer’s chest when he recalls the dream he had. _“I, I guess it was a dream, I thought you had left me, you ended things between us and moved back to Jeon-Ju. And I saw you one day years after we broke up, you had moved on and I was still that same twenty-year-old kid that was hopelessly in love with you.”_ Tears begin to well in his eyes and he clings to Sunggyu once again, _“It was horrible.[Please don’t leave me, you’re not allowed to leave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945639/chapters/29588847).”_

 

Sunggyu holds on tight to the distressed male, kissing his temple, _“It was just a dream, I’m not going to leave you. I love you too much to ever even think about doing that.”_ The dream didn’t settle well with Sunggyu at all, it was making his boyfriend extremely upset and that was not something he liked. _“Hey, stop crying okay. I’m here now, I’m right next to you. It was just a dream.”_

 

It didn’t feel like _‘just a dream’_ to Woohyun, he felt the years pass, each day a struggle, the panic that sweltered inside of him when being face to face with Sunggyu after so long, the way he ran away from the situation, the heartbreak, the _pain._ _“It felt so real hyung. I felt everything and it hurt so much.”_

 

Sunggyu leans back and forces Woohyun to look at him, _“I promise you now. I love you so much and I will never leave you, no matter how real that dream felt, just remember I am right here with you and I’m not going anywhere without you.”_ He was getting quieter and quieter with each word, the air around them was getting cold. It was like Woohyun was watching Sunggyu fade away into nothing. Something was pulling him away from the elder, he couldn’t touch the elder.

 

 _“Sunggyu?!”_ Woohyun’s eyes were wide, fresh tears accompanying them, Sunggyu had a similar expression on his face, he was screaming, Woohyun knows he was screaming but he couldn’t hear him. What was worse than that was watching him disappear, slowly dissolving into air, Woohyun left broken and alone on the bed as sobs wreak havoc through his body.

 

He wakes up with a gasp, leaning forward with his hands over his mouth in a fruitless attempt to muffle his cries. His shoulders shake in intensity. He was in the hotel room, the fucking hotel room. It was just a dream, holding Sunggyu and kissing Sunggyu had felt so real. So fucking real. All he wanted was Sunggyu, he needed Sunggyu, god does he need Sunggyu.

 

Slowly his sobs turn to snivels and his breathing returns to normal, he glances up at the cheap digital alarm clock flashing the time, he had slept the whole afternoon and night, it was now nearly mid-afternoon. Woohyun didn’t realise how tired he was until now and the long sleep he had did more bad than good.

 

He inhales a shaky breath and rubs his eyes. He needed to get leave Jeon-Ju. He couldn’t stay any longer. So he stands and begins to leave the horribly coloured room, he had been so out of it yesterday he had fallen asleep with his shoes on, one less step. He runs a hand through his hair while looking in the mirror next to the room door, trying to make himself look somewhat presentable. It does little to tame his bed hair.

 

He bends down and picks up the room key that had gone forgotten next to the door. He unlocks the door and hesitates. Scared to leave the room, scared that his thought could become reality.

 

One thought gives him the determination to leave. That the sooner he leaves, the quicker he can forget about Sunggyu, to be rid of all of the painful emotions that are raining down upon him, to free his heart of the cage it is in.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if I stayed, I couldn't help but lay awake  
> 'Cause it's not you, it's just a dream  
> It's only fake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was extra long, i kinda just word vomited a lot of it. its also a later update because i've been catching up with school because it's nearing the end of the semester. 
> 
> so i hope you like it
> 
> it felt so good writing happy woogyu again
> 
> also the lyrics in the summaries don't really make sense with the chapters anymore, they're just kinda there now lol

The streets around him were bustling with life, with energy, he can feel it right as he exits the hotel. People of all ages and social statuses choosing to greet the day with a smile. The weight that once held Woohyun down now starting to slowly decrease. He was letting it go, the false hope. Because what’s the point in having hope if it’s false and won’t lead anywhere other than to heartbreak and despair.

 

He sighs deeply, the air thick with heat and humidity levels high, he hoped that the weather in Seoul would be less extreme, not wanting his best friend to get married in such miserable temperatures. The forecast can change a lot in a week.

 

Woohyun was honestly surprised to find the main street as busy as it was, but then again he did suppose it was nearing late afternoon, dinnertime and people need to eat. The thought of getting lunch for himself before he left didn’t seem like a bad idea either. His eyes begin to browse the shop fronts on the opposite side of the street for a café or restaurant of some kind.

 

He skims the entire other side of the street and nothing seems to appeal to his appetite, not even the chicken place on the corner. He drags his gaze back to in front of him and starts to walk further, wading his way through the ocean of people, hoping something peaks his interest-

 

Their eyes connect and they stop. They stop right in the middle of the busy street.

 

A man shoves harshly past Woohyun, shoulder against shoulder but he doesn’t move. He keeps eye contact with the man in front of him.

 

Sunggyu’s shoved forward by a woman talking hastily on the phone. Woohyun reaches out and catches him. Their eyes never leave one and other.

 

“Hey.” Sunggyu whispers, voice distant, like he’s lost in the stormy sea that is his past lover’s conflicted eyes.

 

Before Woohyun can stop himself a request leaves his lips, “Wanna get coffee?”

 

Sunggyu nods, “Yeah, I’d like that.” a small smile decorating his lips.

 

The younger quickly helps his hyung to his feet, the elder takes his hand and leads him through the traffic jam of people. He doesn’t even acknowledge the cusses thrown at himself and his ex for cutting through the crowd. All that matters is that Sunggyu’s there, Sunggyu is holding his hand. His initial fears don’t even begin to rise, it wasn’t as scary as he thought.

 

The teacher places his spare hand on the glass door and pushes, a bell goes off signalling their arrival in homey café that Sunggyu vacates far too often a day. The air is cool and refreshing rather than the smothering heat both he and Woohyun were just submitted too.

 

“Welcome to _Universes’ Choice-_ oh it’s just you Sunggyu,” a short man at the counter greets him with a sigh, “You’ve barely been gone five minutes, you really need to sort out your caffeine addiction, I mean this is the fourth time you’ve been here today and it’s only mid-afternoon-”

 

Sunggyu cuts the man off, “Fuck you and don’t lecture me on my love for caffeine Jinho, I am your elder and you will respect me.” His face flushing red lightly.

 

Jinho rolls his eyes, “Act like it then.” He starts to press buttons on the iPad before him, rigging up Sunggyu’s regular order, _a triple shot, no foam, low fat, soy latte_ , “Would you like anything else with that?” he adds sarcastically, knowing perfectly well that Sunggyu doesn’t stray from his regular order.

 

“Black tea with full cream milk, a slice of lemon and a teaspoon of honey left on the spoon inside the cup please.” Woohyun states, reciting his familiar order with ease, he had made the transition from coffee to tea during his first year of university. Dongwoo had recommended it after he kept complaining about the lack of sleep he was getting and the jittering in his hands. Slowly over the years-with, the help of Dongwoo-the producer had acquired a rather large tea collection that took up not one but two of his kitchen cupboards. Also an obsession with the dehydrated leaves.

 

“Okay.” The barista repeats Woohyun’s order under his breath while tapping it into the iPad, his eyes widen suddenly and his head shoots up. Jinho couldn’t believe his eyes, Sunggyu had come with a date, _a date._ This was unheard of and unseen, the secondary teacher had been painfully single for nearly six years. This was big news.

 

Woohyun steps forward, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet, “I’ll also be paying-“

 

“What! No, you won’t be paying, I’m older, I’m meant to look after you and pay too!” Sunggyu objected profusely at the younger’s proposal.

 

But Woohyun was already at the counter and inputting his pin, “Sunggyu, I thought we decided years ago to drop the entitlements and responsibilities that came with age because you didn’t like being older than me.” He teased lightly, unsure whether he should bring things up from the past or not. He was testing the waters and the blush that deepened on his ex’s cheeks and the small ‘shut up’ that passed his lips were enough to allow Woohyun this small victory.

 

“Come on idiot, let’s just go sit down.” Sunggyu mumbled taking hold of Woohyun’s arm and began dragging him to the window table, “Thanks Jinho.” He hastily called back at the still stunned barista.

 

The short male blinks before getting out a reply, “it’s okay?” and began to absentmindedly make the tea and coffee order. His eyes never leaving the couple as they sat down, the unknown man pulling Sunggyu’s chair out for him, him laughing off the light hit the elder threw at him for the gentlemanly act. They were too far away for Jinho to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

He was beginning to brew the tea when a taller man came striding out from the kitchen, a sample from an experiment treat on a plate, “So I was thinking we could combine lemon cake and- Jinho hyung? Are you okay?” the man waves his hand in front of Jinho’s face, drawing him from his daze.

 

“Sorry? What did you say Hongseok?” the elder is startled and is quick to begin moving again, retrieving the milk, honey and lemon slices from the mini fridge under the counter.

 

Hongseok furrows his eyebrows at his boyfriend, he never acts like this, so out of mind and distracted, “What’s got you so preoccupied?”

 

“Sunggyu hyung’s on a date but it’s not a date, but it seems like a date. I’m so confused.” The short male rubs his temples as his brain works overtime trying to decipher the mixed signals radiating from the couple. One moment they’re holding hands gently and smiling at one and other but then they’re quickly pulling a part, like what they’re doing is forbidden. They act like they’ve known each other for years and are closely acquainted but the next it’s like they're complete strangers, awkward and new to each other. One thing that did stay consistent was the lack of words spoken between them, it was like they were conversing with their eyes.

 

The younger smiles at his partner, “Stop overworking that pretty little head of yours, okay? You can interrogate Sunggyu later.” He picks up the tea that he had finished for Jinho and the overly complex latte, “Now I’m going to these over to them and I’ll tell you everything I find out. You eat my new creation and tell me what you think. I’m pretty sure it’ll be a best seller”

 

 Jinho rolls his eyes, “I’m sure it will be.” He was also extremely thankful for how understanding and caring Hongseok was, he was so lucky to be able to call him his boyfriend.

 

The tall male strides over gracefully to the silent couple, years of practice helping keep the cups balanced in his hands, “One overly complicated latte for the addict and lemon-honey tea for the unknown gentleman.” The glare that Sunggyu sends him does nothing if anything it makes Hongseok smirk.

 

“Why you lit-“

 

The producer interrupts the insult, smiling at Hongseok gratefully, “Thank you.” He turns back to Sunggyu, his gaze sharpen, “when did you become such a dick?”

 

“I am not a dick! I’m just overly sensitive, I’ve always been overly sensitive, you should know this perfectly well. You know _me._ ” The teacher grumbles, slouching in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“We haven’t seen each other for nearly six years hyung…” Woohyun informs the elder of something so blatantly public, the mood around the couple turns solemn and somewhat tense in Hongseok’s opinion, he feels awkward just standing there and retreats back to safety behind the counter.  


Sunggyu sighs and lifts his glass to his lips, taking a small sip of the energizing liquid, “I know Woohyun, Jesus fuck I know how long it’s been.” Guilt pools in his stomach, he’s regretted those three words ever since he said them. The countless ‘what if’s and ‘maybe’s consuming his mind constantly in those six years.

 

Woohyun taps the tips of his fingers along the side of his tea cup, “and I honestly don’t _know_ if I know you anymore, what happened to your rather intense dislike for coffee? What happened to the ripped jeans? The messy, unbothered with hair? Your hate of swearing? I feel like I’m looking an alternative universe version of you.”

 

Sunggyu flinches at the things Woohyun listed off, tilting his face down, avoiding the other’s eyes completely. “You’ve changed too, Woohyun. What happened to the kid who would never pass up the opportunity of a free meal? The kid whose face was always painted with emotions? Who wore his heart on his sleeve?”

 

“You happened Sunggyu, you happened. I also grew up, went university, got a masters in music composition and producing, a minor in music theory, found a high paying job. _Never stopped loving you.”_ The lasts words were whispered, not even loud enough for Woohyun to hear them.

 

The guilt in the elder’s stomach doubled, tripled, at the confession, he had always had this inkling that he was holding the younger back, especially with his education and what Woohyun just said confirmed it. “You went back to university?”

 

Woohyun rolls his eyes, “Of course I did Sunggyu, I didn’t want to just sit around and mope about our break up. Sure, I admit I did that for a few weeks and instead of dumping all of my problems on Sungyeol or Dongwoo hyung, I wrote. A lot and apparently well enough for the university to consider taking me back in the middle of the year. I proved to them I was worth it and well, they weren’t disappointed. Neither are my current employers.”

 

Sunggyu nodded along to Woohyun’s words, “I’m happy for you, I really am. I kind of sulked and did nothing productive for a year but then my best friend, Heechul, gave me a stern talking to and I enrolled in the local university and took a course in teaching and music theory, now I teach at the high-“

 

“-school. I know, I saw your classes’ performance yesterday. I also heard from an older woman that you’re the reason her grandson enjoys music now. You’ve really made a name for yourself here.” The composer smiles gently at the elder. Testing their boundaries, reaching over and placing his hand on top of Sunggyu’s, squeezing slightly.

 

Sunggyu’s caught by surprise, eyes widening, “You were at the festival yesterday? Why didn’t you come and say hello? I would’ve wanted you to come see me.” His heart was beating rapidly and a wad of disappointment had settled alongside the guilt in his chest and stomach.

 

Woohyun shrugs, “I met Heechul, we kind of shared a bench during the stages, some words also and well when I saw you on stage I was shocked and surprised beyond belief, I don’t know why but the possibility of running into you hadn’t crossed my mind at all. Afterwards, Heechul went on to say that he’d introduce us and according to Sungyeol, I had a panic attack and ran away before he got the chance.” He had retracted his hand, choosing to swirl the spoon around his cup.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know, I was scared I guess. I didn’t know what to say, how to act, what to do when I saw you again. I didn’t know if I had been grasping at strings the last six years or if you were a completely different person. I didn’t want to know if I had changed too much, or if you weren’t the Sunggyu I fell in love with. I was scared I’d be disappointed. I was actually leaving when I ran into you, I had let everything go y’know, I was ready to start a new chapter in my life. But it turns out fate had a different idea in mind.” Woohyun tries to smile but he can’t seem to lift his lips from the small frown they had formed, the same goes for his eyes, not moving his gaze from the nearly empty cup in front of him.

 

“Well, are you disappointed?” Sunggyu’s heart is heavy and hurting, he didn’t want to hear Woohyun’s answer but at the same time, he was desperate for it.

 

The question that fell from the senior school teacher’s lips manages to pull the smile he’d been trying to find back onto his lips, “Not at all, you’re still the same Sunggyu but with new quirks and habits.”

 

Sunggyu downs the last mouthful of his latte before standing up and dragging Woohyun up with him, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

The younger struggles and practically inhales the last of his lukewarm tea on the way up, barely having any time to put the cup down before the overly excited elder had dragged him from the cool café and back into the sauntering heat.

 

He’s dragged through the crowd of people that had definitely doubled in the half an hour they were inside, profusely apologising to anyone and everyone he bumps into. He can’t even imagine the expression on his face but with the way, Sunggyu laughs when looking back at him, it must be something special.

 

The smile on the elder’s face made him loose years on his age, it was like they were both 20 again, newly together and rushing to get to a gig they were already ten minutes late for. For the first time in a long time, Woohyun felt free. He had no idea where he was getting taken but as long as Sunggyu was with him he’d be okay.

 

He certainly didn’t imagine ending up in his ex’s bed, lips locked and clothes disappearing quickly.

 

God did Woohyun love this man.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still if I changed everything would be the same  
> I can't take no more  
> I don't know what I'm fighting for,  
> I just gotta leave, I gotta leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long one.
> 
> i never thought i'd be one to get carried away with texting between characters in my writing but well i kinda did in this lol
> 
> i got emotional writing this scene and its honestly my favourite one i've written so far.

Woohyun’s pulled from his dreamless sleep by the buzzing of his phone on the bedside table. He sighs, choosing to ignore it, pulling Sunggyu’s bare back closer to his chest and inhales deeply. The elder reacts and intertwines his fingers with Woohyun’s, holding their hands close to his chest, a warm fuzzy feeling swirling around inside of him.

 

“Sorry about that, hopefully, whoever’s calling realises I’m not going to answer.” He mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

 

Sunggyu shuffles lightly and kisses the back of Woohyun’s hand, “It’s been ringing for the past hour, it might be important.” His voice was drastically more awake than the younger’s and a lot hoarser as well.

 

“Well, whatever it is can wait until morning because I have something more important to do and that’s cuddling you.” The phone rings out, and it’s silent, “See I told you-“

 

The buzzing starts again.

 

“Just answer your bloody phone Woohyun, they might stop then.” Sunggyu releases his hold on the producer’s hand and moves slightly away from him to prompt the younger to answer the phone.

 

A deep sigh leaves Woohyun’s nose as he unhooks his arms from around Sunggyu and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Reluctantly picking up his phone, he’s tempted to just decline the call and turn his phone off when he spots the caller ID but he’d rather not face the wrath of his best friend’s fiancé.

 

He clicks the green accept button on his screen and holds the phone to his ear, “Yes Myungsoo. Of what pleasure do I have for you to call me at 1 am?”

 

_“Where are you? Why didn’t you pick up? I’ve been trying to reach you for hours.”_ the younger sounds stressed.

 

“I’m in Jeon-Ju? I thought you would have known that.” Woohyun’s confused, his sleep-hazed mind not connecting any dots.

 

_“Sungyeol’s freaking out, you said you were coming back tod-yesterday Woohyun, yesterday. He’s been scared shitless because he’s heard nothing from you. He’s even called you Mother to ask if you’d had an accident.”_

 

Guilt consumes Woohyun, he had completely forgotten, he had been so preoccupied with Sunggyu that it had completely slipped his mind, “Tell him I’ll be back after lunch and that I’m sorry for stressing him out.”  


Myungsoo sighs, _“Just don’t do it again and remember we have rehearsals for the ceremony on Wednesday and Thursday, then on Friday you have your best man responsibilities to attend to. And you need a date. Don’t forget about getting a date.”_

 

The elder of the two rolls his eyes, “Yes Myungsoo-ah.”

 

_“see you tomorrow.”_  
  


“Yeah, goodnight.” Woohyun is the one to end the call this time, he glances down at his phone and has over at least 60 missed calls, equally from both Myungsoo and Sungyeol, even a couple from Kibum and Dongwoo. Seems like Howon was just a lazy ass and texted him instead.

 

 

**_Yesterday 21:54_ **

_H - where are you - 21:54_

**_Yesterday 22:04_ **

_H -youve got everyone worried - 22:04_

_H - and with what sungyeol told us - 22:05_

**_Yesterday 23:48_ **

_H - you better be safe - 23:48_

**_Today 01:23_ **

_W – I’m fine Howon – 01:23_

_W – I’ve just been busy doing something – 01:23_

_H – thats totally code for sex – 01:23_

_H – anyways – 01:24_

_H – next time you decide to go mia after a pa text me or smg – 01:24_

_H – better yet message dongwoo i was starting to think hed have a heartatck – 01:25_

_H - *heart attack – 01:26_

_W – I didn’t mean to worry anyone. I ran into someone. – 01:27_

_H – cool … i hope you remembered to use protection – 01:29_

_W - … - 01:29_

_H – and remember you need a date for the wedding – 01:30_

_H – rsvps need to be in tomorrow - 01:30_

_H - and just because youre sungyeols best man doesnt mean you get out of sitting at the kiddie table if you come dateless - 01:31_

_W – I know Howon. I’m working on it. - 01:32_

_H – oh? So you’ve finally bucked up and asked kibum? - 01:33_

_W – It’s not Kibum. You’ll just have to wait and see. – 01:34_

The producer glances over his shoulder and smiles softly at Sunggyu’s peaceful figure. Loving the way his skin is painted with splotches of burgundy, Woohyun would no doubt be sporting matching markings of his own, in addition to the elder’s creation of passion filled red lines reaching the span of his back and chest. Raised and irritated.

_W – He hasn’t said yes yet. – 01:36_

_H – your date has to come to the rehearsals – 01:36_

_H – so ill be seeing him in like 32 hours – 01:37_

_H – no point keeping it a secret just tell me now – 01:37_

_W – Be patient. – 01:38_

_H – oh comfvgsjFJKSDAG  – 01:38_

Woohyun snorts, Dongwoo’s obviously gotten a hold of Howon’s phone.

 

 

_H – Get some sleep Woohyunnie and good luck with asking your special someone, we can’t wait to meet them ^-^ – 01:40_

_W – You too Dongwoo hyung. GN. – 01:41_

(mia = missing in action)

(pa = panic attack)

(smg = something)

(rsvp = répondez s'il vous plait = please respond)

(GN = Goodnight)

 

 

Woohyun sighs, holding the side button down and sliding the power off. He was so done with his phone exploding with messages, hopefully, those three would spread the news that he’s not dead but completely alive.

 

He turns around and lays back in the bed, pulling the blank over himself again, scooting closer to the elder and throwing his arm left arm around his waist and resting the other underneath his head, choosing to play with the teacher’s hair.

 

“No more phone calls?” Sunggyu mumbles, sleep thick in his voice, mirroring how Woohyun’s voice had been before. He had only just fallen asleep when the producer slid back into bed.

 

Woohyun leans forward slightly and kisses the back of Sunggyu’s neck in apology for waking him up, “no more phone calls. Myungsoo can be a bit over the top sometimes.”

 

The name ‘Myungsoo’ had piqued the elder’s interest since he heard it spoken from Woohyun’s mouth when answering the phone. He doesn’t like the small amount of jealousy that settles in his stomach because Woohyun isn’t his, they’re not together, nothing is set in cement. For all, he knows the younger could leave in the morning before he wakes up and never speaks to him again. He doesn’t like that situation.

 

He can’t help the question that slips past his lips, “Whose Myungsoo?” god he hates the possessiveness that finds its way into his own voice. He has no right.

 

“You don’t know Myung- oh yeah, we broke up before he came into the picture.” Hurt spikes Sunggyu’s heart at the younger’s wording, also guilt. Did Myungsoo and Woohyun have something going on? Did Sunggyu just ruin it for them? God, he hopes not.

 

Woohyun sighs and Furrows his eyebrows, “I can hear your thinking, Jesus that’s one thing that hasn’t changed at all about you. He’s Sungyeol’s fiancé.” He always caught Sunggyu overthinking everything when they were together, he has theories that the elder’s habit was one of the causes they broke up.

 

Sunggyu basks in the relief that removes the jealousy, but the guilt is still there. “Oh.”

 

“Apparently they hit it off right away, I don’t know how Myungsoo found that idiot attractive when his first impression of him was Sungyeol running into him and covering him in the smoothies he had bought in hopes to woo Soo.” Woohyun shakes his head disappointedly, “He likes to say that Myungsoo has been smitten since the first drop of banana and mango splattered against his chest.”

 

A small laugh escapes Sunggyu’s lips, “Sungyeol has always been an idiot.”

 

Woohyun snorts at the truth of the elder’s words, “Yeah, he has. I’ve got a reference to their first meeting in my best man’s speech.”

 

“When’s the wedding?” the teacher absentmindedly asks.

 

“Saturday.” He replies shortly.

 

“That really soon.” Sunggyu hums, on his way back to sleep.

 

Woohyun’s grip on Sunggyu’s waist tightens, “They’ve been pestering me to find a date for the last month. And I haven’t managed to find one yet.”

 

“Well you better find one quick, anyone you ask would be delighted to go with you.” He says reassuringly, he has a pretty good idea he won’t be the one Woohyun asks, he doubts Sungyeol will be okay with him at his wedding, after all, he did break his best friend’s heart. There is bound to be a lot of dislike for Sunggyu on Sungyeol’s side. Even if you exclude that, he and Woohyun only found each other the day before, the producer must have someone in mind by now.

 

“I…” Woohyun releases his grip on Sunggyu, sitting up in bed. Sunggyu scrunches up his eyebrows and does the same, turning to face the younger.

 

The senior school teacher pulls the duvet up to his chin, “What’s wrong, Hyun?”

 

The younger clenches his fists, “Will you go with me? To the wedding? Will you be my date? I wasn’t planning on asking anyone and was just going to bare everyone’s teasing but then-“ Woohyun looks up at Sunggyu, “- we ran into each other and I know it’s a bit odd but I want to go with you.”

 

“Woohyun… I, I would love to… But I can’t.” he watches the younger’s face go from hopeful to downright disheartened. Sunggyu hangs his head low to avoid looking at him, he has never hated himself more than in the moments when _he_ is the cause for Woohyun’s low moods. This one tops the list. Sunggyu can’t even go 12 hours without disappointing him. _He can’t do anything right._

 

“Why? Now that you’ve rejected me you have to give me a reason. _Why?_ ” the situation seems so familiar to Woohyun, he hates it. He doesn’t want to remember the day he lost Sunggyu and relive the same memory when he’s just gotten him back. And this time he’s determined to fight for him.

 

Sunggyu takes a deep breathe, “Sungyeol hates me-“

 

“How do you even know if he hates you.” Woohyun cuts in.

 

The elder drops the duvet and gestures to himself painfully, “ _I hurt you._ He’s your best friend and if I go to his wedding I’ll, I’ll just ruin things for him. Your wedding day is meant to be a joyous occasion and not ruined by the person you’re bound to hate most.”

 

“Dongwoo and Hoya wanted you at their wedding, Dongwoo hyung wanted you to be his best man. He had the suit and everything prepared months before the wedding date was even set but he couldn’t find a way to contact you. You changed your number, you’ve never been one to have social media and to top it off you moved without giving an address and Jeon-Ju is a big place. It would take years to find you, I’m surprised we even ran into each other but god am I happy we did.” Woohyun’s speech leaves the elder in shock, _Dongwoo and Hoya wanted him at their wedding?_

 

“When did they get married?” Sunggyu asks quietly, the guilt once again consuming him.

 

The producer runs a hand through his hair, “one and a half, nearly two years ago.” He reaches forward and holds Sunggyu’s hand tight, “ _I need you with me._ Please hyung, I’ve been falling apart without you, I miss you every day. _I still love you_. Maybe even more than I did on the day you left me.” He takes a deep breathe, “ _Please_ just consider it. For me. Don’t think about Sungyeol or anyone else, decide for yourself. _Please._ ” Woohyun pleads.

 

Sunggyu hates that Woohyun is begging, he doesn’t deserve it, he doesn’t deserve the younger’s love after all the pain he’s put him through, the time they’ve spent apart.

 

“I don’t deserve your love, I’m a horrible person. All I do is hurt you and I don’t want to hurt you at all. I just want you to be happy, to forget all the pain, _to feel loved._ ” The senior school teacher whispers, he pulls his hand away from Woohyun’s but the other catches it.

 

“I can be all of those things, but only with you. I’d relive all of this pain again five times over if it meant I got to hold you in my arms and love you again. I love you Sunggyu, I love you so fucking much it’s unbelievable.”

 

Sunggyu breaks down in Woohyun arms, his sobs are heavy and gut-wrenching sending tremors similar to those of earthquakes throughout his body. Arms clinging desperately around the younger’s torso, scared that if he lets go this all will be a dream. ‘ _I love you too_ ’s mixed with ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’s spill from his lips like a title wave. Soon hiccups and gasps are all that’s audible, but the shaking still as violent as before.

 

Woohyun holds the elder tight, enveloping him with his arms hoping to pass on a sense of security onto the male. He rocks them back and forth slowly, keeping a constant rhythm to try and soothe Sunggyu and bring him down from his state of heightened emotion. Whispers of reassurance are muttered continuously into the elder’s ear.

 

The tremors slow to a stop and the elder’s breathing evens out eventually. Woohyun notices his eyes have shut, he’s fallen asleep. The emotional carnage that the teacher had just ensured really did a number on him.

 

Woohyun slowly lays them down on the bed, his arms locked around Sunggyu protectively, the duvet covering them both. With a small kiss planted on the elder’s forehead, Woohyun falls asleep, joining Sunggyu in dreamland.

 

Everything seemingly falling into place after far too long mismatched and missing.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream and when I woke up  
> You were finally there  
> When I woke up  
> You were finally there  
> When I woke up  
> You were finally there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those are officially the last of the lyrics.
> 
> only one more chapter to go. 
> 
> wow, i'm going to miss this a lot.
> 
> i've made one minor change and that's how in the third chapter sungjong has a radio show, he now has an anonymous radio show. so literally nothing has changed.

“I’m not going to the rehearsals with you. I agreed to be your date and that doesn’t mean I have to go to the rehearsals.” Sunggyu states, falling backwards on the navy blue leather couch, Woohyun’s whole apartment was in that colour scheme, the teacher really thinks a few splashes of a deep red around the place would match quite well. That’s the first thing on his list of things to do when he moves in, in the future.

 

They had arrived in Seoul the day before at around ten pm because the elder thought that Woohyun having lunch with his parents would be a good way to reintroduce him to the family. Let’s just say it was an interesting affair. And to avoid another fiasco like the night before last, Woohyun took a selfie showing that he was indeed home and sent it to all of the parties concerned. The photo ended up being sent an hour after their arrival due to Woohyun’s countless attempts of trying to get the elder in the picture as well. Sunggyu had called him a bloody idiot.

 

The producer is leaning against the kitchen island bench, freshly showered and all suited up for the ceremony practice. He looks completely composed despite them both waking up at three pm to a bunch of excited messages in the wedding party group chat that the happy couple had made to speed the process up, the rehearsals are at four and he has twenty minutes to get there.

 

He sighs, “You have to come though, I’m sure everyone is bringing their dates. I’ll be the odd one out.” he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. He honestly has no idea if you are meant to bring your date or not but Sunggyu doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Deal with it. Plus I’m going shopping with Jackson and his boyfriend to get a suit to match yours and that reminds me.” He pulls out his phone and snaps a quick photo of pouty Woohyun for later reference and totally not just because his almost partner looked absolutely adorably stunning.

 

Woohyun grins when he finds a loop hole, “You’ll have the suit by tomorrow, so you can’t get out of tomorrow’s practice.” He skips over to the stunned elder and kisses his lips quickly, “Make sure to send me pictures of the suits you try on. Bye bye, love you.” He slips out the front door and laughs at Sunggyu’s muffled comeback, _‘I’ll just take my time then!’_

The elevator music didn’t seem as dull as it last did he didn’t know if that was due to his mood or having someone to go home to. His nose tingles when he exits the elevator, it had decided to pour down rain and with the chill, to the air, it honestly didn’t feel like the middle of summer, the middle of winter maybe but not summer.

 

The drive to the establishment was quick, Sungyeol and Myungsoo had decided to hold the ceremony outside, _outside yeah I know_. They had booked a riverside boat club out for the reception and were going to set up rows of chairs in front of the Han River in a cute little grass area for the ceremony. Luckily Woohyun only lived in Gangnam and the location was fairly close.

 

The producer pulls up in the car park just in time. He stops his engine and watches the rain splatter against his wind shield in bucket loads, he was not looking forward to walking out in that. He glances over towards the river bank and his face pales, they had set up a white marquee and by the looks of it there were people inside. Were they really planning on rehearsing in _that?_ The thing hardly looked stable in Woohyun’s opinion.

 

He picks up his phone and dials Dongwoo’s number.

 

_“Hello, Woohyun-ah.”_

 

“Please don’t tell me we’re in the marquee.”

 

The elder chuckles, _“Well I’m not. I’ve got Mijin-ah in the boat house helping set up for the reception, I don’t think she would’ve appreciated being out in the rain. But I know you guys are, and by the way, how did it go with asking you special someone? I saw feet in the background of your photo last night.”_ Dongwoo and Howon had adopted a new born baby girl six months prior, little Lee Mijin was already a huge part of the group’s family and had taken a liking to Woohyun quite quickly.

 

A large smile makes itself at home on Woohyun’s face, “He said yes, but he doesn’t feel comfortable coming to the rehearsals.”

 

_“That’s okay, us ‘ dates aren’t required anyway.”_

 

The younger takes a deep breathe, trying to build up telling Dongwoo the identity of his date, he starts with something obvious. “Dongwoo hyung… I love him.”

 

_“You know… I was worried about you. I was starting to lose hope that you’d move on from Sunggyu.”_

 

Woohyun’s breathe hitches, “Um actually about that-“

 

A baby’s cries interrupt him, _“ah sorry Woohyun, Mijin-ah just woke up and she’s probably hungry. You should be getting to the others as well. Aigoo-”_ The line goes dead.

 

Woohyun sighs, bringing his fingers up and rubbing his temples, it was going to be harder than he thought. “Okay fuck it, let’s go.” He opens his door quickly and stepping out. After slamming it behind him he makes a break for the marquee, hands over his head shielding his hair and face, it doesn’t do much to help. The producer can feel the water seeping through the fabric of his suit.

 

Woohyun struggles with the clip holding the plastic to the entrance shut, clipping it back up behind him quickly.

 

He ruffles his fingers through his hair to stop the dripping, “Jesus fuck. Whose idea was it to do it here when you have a perfectly good building less than 50 meters away?” he complains. A blue and gold tie is thrown at his face. He fastens it around his neck absentmindedly.

 

“Stop whining, we’ve got to keep it authentic.” Sungyeol rolls his eyes, he turns back to the rest of the bridal party, “Okay we can start now that my sorry excuse for a best man has arrived.”

 

“God you’re an ass. Myungsoo how are you marrying that thing when you can marry anyone?” Woohyun accepts the towel that Myungsoo’s best man-Jongsung? Soojung? Sungjong? He’s not entirely sure-hands him.

 

The younger laughs, “What? Are you offering hyung?” he teases raising an eyebrow at the male.

 

Both Sungyeol and Woohyun’s eyes widen.

 

“Myungsoo what the hell!”

 

“No! Gross! God no! I take it back! You’re perfect for each other!” Woohyun quickly retreats to stand next to Howon who wasn’t even trying to hide the amusement on his face. He slaps the married man’s arm, “and you shut up.”

 

Howon holds his hands up in defence, “Didn’t say anything.”

                                                                                                                                                                           

“Um are we going to start? Or are we just going to stuff around?” Moonsoo-Myungsoo’s brother-peeps up.

 

Daeyeol nods, “Yeah let’s start, I have a video game to finish.”

 

Sungyeol screws his nose up at his brother’s priorities, “You and your screen addiction, how are you, my brother?”

 

“By blood hyung, by blood.”

 

 

 

 

 

Rehearsals finish with only some minor complications-the marquee unearthed, they spent 30 minutes trying to chase it down and secure it-they had taken refuge in the boat house now and were also sporting dry clothes. The fading marks across Woohyun’s chest and neck brought up an interesting topic due to the revealing shirt he had been dished.

 

“It’s definitely a one night stand.” Sungyeol muses, inspecting the marks closely.

 

Howon shakes his head, “No, it’s probably a regular sex partner.”

 

Woohyun groans, wishing he could escape from the two Lee’s but Dongwoo had handed Mijin off to his after he had changed and well he can’t say no to the elder or his daughter. He leans back in his seat, Mijin laying on his chest snoozing away. “Howon how can you say that in front of your own daughter, you’ll taint her innocence!”

 

Mijin’s supposed-to-be dad rolls his eyes, “Oh come on Woohyun, it’s not like she’ll remember any of this. I’m savouring the year I can be vulgar and she doesn’t pick any of it up.”

 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Dongwoo states loudly from his seat next to Myungsoo and Sungjong.

 

Howon smiles sheepishly at his husband, “I love you honey.” The elder just rolls his eyes and returns to his conversation.

 

Sungyeol stares at the couples exchange before turning back to Woohyun, “God I hope Myungsoo and I aren’t like that.”

 

“I don’t know. I can’t wait until I’m married and have kids, it’s the dream.” The producer smiles down at Mijin drawling lightly on his shirt. “They’re happy together and that’s something I’m looking forward to.”

 

The younger shrugs and slumps down next to Woohyun, “I mean I guess bu-“

 

Woohyun’s phone buzzes once, then again and again.

 

The psychology student raises an eyebrow and reaches for the producer’s phone, “When did you get popular, as far as I know, the only people you contact on a regular basis are in this room.” He turns the phone screen on and spots thirteen new messages from _‘hyung <3’_, “Whose ‘hyung’ with a heart?” he slides the text message notifications to the right and types in Woohyun’s password, _1991,_ not very creative in his opinion.

 

His eyes widen, “Um wait Sungyeol don’t-“

 

Sungyeol smirks, scrolling to the top and starts reading the texts and summarizing them for the powerless elder.

 

 

**Today 16:24**

Hyung <3 - woohyun where is your coffee? – 16:24

Hyung <3 – wait wiat waIT WAIT. – 16:32

Hyung <3 – do you really only drink tea? – 16:32

Hyung <3 – fuck you and your tea. - 16:35

 

 

“He told you to go fuck yourself because you don’t have any coffee. He has good taste in beverages.” Hoya slumps down on the couch next to Sungyeol and starts reading the messages along with him.

 

“It’s not my fault he’s got an addiction.” Woohyun scoffs, god Sunggyu is ridiculous sometimes.

 

 

 

Hyung <3 – i’m going to go buy expensive café coffee and make you feel guilty about it later.

 

**Today 17:05**

Hyung <3 - ….i didn’t leave the house… - 17:05

 

 

Howon snorts, “I like this guy.”

 

 

Hyung <3 – [attached photo] – 17:06

Hyung <3 – leaving now though. – 17:08

 

 

“Who sends mirror selfies these days like we can’t even see your face dude and the flash is too much.” Sungyeol hisses, judging the man harshly for the photo.

 

“You can’t talk Sungyeol. You _post_ mirror selfies with the flash on. At least this guy is only sending them to Woohyun and not for his like 50 followers to see.” Daeyeol pipes up from the side.

 

“I have 156,000 followers thank you!” the elder Lee brother is offended.

 

“That just makes it worse.” The younger states, “And the only reason you have those followers is because of your fiancé.” This was something they were all aware of, Sungyeol is still in the denial phase.

 

 

**Today 17:57**

Hyung <3 – [attached photo] – 17:57

Hyung <3 – settling on this one. – 17:58

 

 

“Damn he looks good in a suit.” Howon muses, approving of this guy’s fashion sense.

 

Woohyun perks up, “Show me.” Sungyeol shrugs and faces the phone towards the love-struck male who upon laying eyes on the image lets out a low whistle, “Good choice hyung.”

 

“He’s still covering his face though. Like come on dude. And a dressing room selfie really?” the psychology student clicks his tongue in distaste.

 

“Sungyeol hyung, stop being a hypocrite.” Sungjong is sick of his best friend’s boyfriend’s shit.

 

 

Hyung <3 – remind me to never shop with jackson or mark again. – 18:01

Hyung <3 – i’ve tried on like 50 suits. – 18:01

Hyung <3 – i could be at home but no i just had to agree to be your stupid date. – 18:01

 

 

“Damn he can type fast-wait! This guy is your date? You’re taking a hyung who has a thing for mirror selfies?” Sungyeol’s exclaims in disbelief. He had so much faith in his best friend but he’s taking an uncultured man to _his and Myungsoo’s_ _wedding._

 

Woohyun blinks, “you’re dumber than I thought. You’ve been reading my we-aren’t-official-yet’s text messages, which were meant only for _me_ might I add, for the last 15 minutes.”

 

Getting caught up in their new found discussion about Woohyun’s partner, Sungyeol leaves the phone open on the table in front of them and unknown to them more messages come through.

 

 

**Today 18:34**

Hyung <3 – are you coming home anytime soon or should i juts go out with some of my friends to eat? – 18:34

Hyung <3 – hello? woohyun? – 18:37

 

 

Sunggyu furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he watches the grey ticks immediately light up blue showing that they’re being read. Why wasn’t Woohyun replying? His fingers begin tapping away at the screen again.

 

 

Hyung <3 – i can see that you’re reading this. – 18:38

Hyung <3 – why are you leaving me on read? – 18:38

 

 

His mind starts to wander a dangerous place. He gulps as unease swims in his stomach.

 

 

 

Hyung <3 – [draft] woohyun? are you okay? did i do something wrong? – 18:40

 

 

“Now I sound clingy.” He quickly backspaces the draft message but he can’t help but wonder if he’s done anything to upset the younger.

 

 

Hyung <3 – due to your lack of response i guess i’ll take bora up on her offer to catch up for dinner then. – 18:42

Hyung <3 – see you when you get home or vice versa. – 18:43

Hyung <3 – stay safe. love you. – 18:43

 

 

He stares at the last message he sent, was it too soon? Woohyun did tell him he loved him before leaving that afternoon. Sunggyu shakes the thought away. What’s done is done. But he can’t help but feel a little bit disappointed, Woohyun had spoken about them going out for dinner while they were driving to Seoul. Did he forget? _Did he not care?_

 

Picking up the spare set of keys Woohyun had given him the night before, he dials his friend’s number.

 

“So where are we meeting?”

 

_“So there’s this new place that opened up-“_

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” The sudden voice makes Sunggyu jump when he enters the apartment.

 

His hand rests over his heart while he takes deep breaths, “Jesus Christ Woohyun, don’t just scare a person like that.”

 

Woohyun’s expression is serious and apologetic, “I’m sorry I didn’t see your messages until it was too late. I wanted to take you somewhere special before things with the wedding got too hectic.”

 

The elder smiles softly at the younger, taking the seat next to him at the island bench, “its fine Woohyun. I really wasn’t excepting anything. Just being here with you is enough for me. Plus we can just go out somewhere fancy after the wedding, it’s not like we’re going to break up or anything. Unless… unless that’s what you want. Which I totally understand if-“

 

Sunggyu’s pointless rambling is cut off by lips on his, he melts into the kiss. Loving the way their lips fit together so well. He savors the faint taste of white wine on Woohyun’s tongue when the kiss is deepened.

 

The producer breaks the kiss and leans their foreheads together, “you talk some real bullshit sometimes, you know that right?” he spins in his seat, facing his body towards the teacher and pulls Sunggyu’s chair closer to his, their knees bumping together, “because I certainly don’t ever want to break up with you, I love you too much to ever go through being apart again.”

 

The elder threads his fingers through the younger’s hair. “God, what did I do in my past life to get a second chance with you.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe saved a country or two.” Woohyun smiles, enjoying the feeling of Sunggyu’s fingers running through his hair.

 

“Talking yourself up a bit much aren’t we?” he scoffs, sliding his hand down to play with the strands of hair near Woohyun’s nape.

 

“Nah I’m definitely worth that but I can’t help but wonder what I did in my past life to be able to know you. And that reminds me,” Woohyun hates that he has to pull back from Sunggyu’s touch, he reaches across the bench and picks up a thin rectangle box, sliding it in front of the elder, “This is for you.”

 

Sunggyu raises his eyebrow at Woohyun as he takes the box in his hand, not sure what to expect. He opens the lid and is confused to see a blue and silver striped tie. “I already bought a tie?”

 

“Yeah but this one is for the bridal party, Sungyeol and Myungsoo had the idea to give all the groomsmen different tie colours with gold and then their dates get the same colour but with silver instead.” Woohyun reaches for a box identical to the one Sunggyu’s holding, he opens it, “See, mine’s the same colour but with gold. Dongwoo and Howon are sporting purple, Daeyeol red, and Myungsoo’s groomsmen orange, yellow and green. While the men of the occasion are dressed in hot pink and black.”

 

A large smile takes over the elder’s lips, “So when I wear this everyone will know that you’re mine?”

 

Woohyun nods, “god I can’t wait to show you off, my cute teacher boyfriend.”

 

“I’m your boyfriend now am I?” the higher education teacher asks, closing the lid and placing the box back on the bench.

 

The producer rolls his eyes and pulls Sunggyu into his chest, “of course you are dummy.”

 

Sunggyu’s arms wrap around the younger, “you know I love you right?”

 

He tightens his grip around the elder, “I know hyung. And I love you too.” Woohyun whispers, kissing the side of his partner’s head. He inhales deeply, loving how Sunggyu smells just like him.

 

Woohyun had been craving the warm feeling in his chest for the longest time, now he was finally home, holding Sunggyu like this was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would anyone be interested in like a christmas/new years bonus chapter for this fic?


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s there because he’s scared.” Woohyun swallows.
> 
> Myungsoo furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean he’s scared?”
> 
> The producer makes direct eye contact with his best friend, “He’s scared that you hate him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is the last official chapter. 
> 
> i'm really sorry it took so long to come out.
> 
> anyway the bonus chapters should be up on christmas and new years eve.

Sunggyu takes a deep breath, running his hand through his hair for the nth time, still unable to calm his nerves. He had been pacing up and down beside Woohyun’s car since they had arrived. The ceremony was about to start but he couldn’t bring himself to walk the short distance to the marquee and to blend in with the rest of the wedding goers. He felt like he was trespassing, he wasn’t invited in the first place and he hadn’t seen any of the guys since he ended things with the younger. It felt wrong to join.

 

But he didn’t want to disappoint Woohyun, not again. He takes a deep breath and-

 

Slaps himself. Hard.

 

Hoping that the slight adrenaline rush can give him enough courage to go over there. And it does, for about twenty steps, he pushes through the last few steps and takes a seat at the back in the right group of seats because Woohyun is standing to the right so he assumes he’s meant to sit on the right but in all honesty, he’s probably meant to sit someplace with the other dates. Next to him are a multitude of girls and some boys with cameras. Sungyeol and Myungsoo really went all out.

 

He watches his partner gnaw at his bottom lip and shuffle back and forth on his feet, his eyes searching the crowd until they finally land on the elder. He releases his lip and stops shuffling, standing still and sending a smile Sunggyu’s way with a small wave. The teacher brightens immediately, returning both gestures quietly.

 

The pair of girls sitting to his right begin whispering hastily to each other at the show of affection between the couple.

 

_“Look, his tie, they match.”_

_“This is Woohyun oppa’s date? He’s cute.”_

_“Why are all the hot one’s taken or gay? First Myungsoo oppa and now Woohyun oppa.”_

_“Life isn’t fair.”_

 

Woohyun had earned himself a small fan club when Myungsoo had featured him in a selfie of the bridal party on his Instagram.

 

The whispers go unheard by Sunggyu who is too busy blushing at Woohyun’s ridiculous, _ridiculous_ displays of affections, _a grown man should not be throwing hearts at his best friend’s wedding._ He snorts when Daeyeol slaps his partner’s arm halfway through creating a new style of heart.

 

 _“Stop it. God, I’m embarrassed to even be associated with you.”_ He hisses, holding his hand to his forehead to shield his identity even though it is useless. “Who are you even throwing that shit too? One of Myungsoo’s fansites?”

 

“No, no Daeyeol. He’s obviously throwing them at his date. Now where his date is, that’s the question.” Howon intervenes and starts examining the crowd for Woohyun’s mystery date.

 

The elder rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, “you’re so impatient, just wait until after the ceremony. Plus, they’re here.” Woohyun gestures to the happy couple at the end of the aisle and the slow music that begins to play.

 

All three of the boys stand with their backs straight and smiles on their faces.

  


 

 

The ceremony passes quickly and with surprisingly no mishaps unless you count Mijin bursting into tears halfway through a mishap-she had wanted her dad-so Howon had taken her in his arms up the front and now she was an official member of the bridal party.

 

Now the bridal plus their dates were waiting for Woohyun’s date.

 

“Come on Woohyun. Where is he? Jaejoong hyung doesn’t like waiting.” Sungyeol asks exasperatedly when noting the lack of a person. Does Woohyun’s date not know how rude he was being?

 

 _It’s now or never_ , “He’s in the parking lot.”

 

Sungyeol furrows his eyebrows, “Why? Didn’t you tell him we needed to meet here? If you didn’t then you’re an asshole.”

 

Woohyun sighs, “I, I did tell him.”

 

“So, he is being rud- “

 

“He’s there because he’s scared.” Woohyun swallows.

 

Myungsoo furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean he’s scared?”

 

The composer makes direct eye contact with his best friend, “He’s scared that you hate him.”

 

Okay now, Sungyeol is extremely confused, “Why would I hate him when I haven’t even met him?”  


“Because he’s hurt me in the past.” He takes a deep breath and strings everything together, “He’s scared you hate him because he’s hurt me before, he hurt me a lot.”

 

Something clicks in Sungyeol’s head. He gulps. He hadn’t expected this.

 

Myungsoo tilts his head to the side, “Wait so your date is the guy who steals your lunch every Wednesday- “

 

“It’s Sunggyu. My date is Sunggyu.” The producer closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It was out in the open now.

 

Silence falls over the group at the revelation.

 

Sungjong leans close to Daeyeol and whispers, “whose Sunggyu?”

 

“Woohyun hyung’s ex from years ago.” He whispers back.

 

Dongwoo is the first one to speak up and break the silence, “When did you guys get back together?” he smiles softly at the younger.

 

Woohyun brushes a hand through his hair, “officially? Thursday night. Figuratively? Monday.” It goes quiet again.

 

Sungyeol clears his throat, “I’ll go get him.”

 

The producer’s eyes widen, “Sungyeol- “

 

“Sunggyu hyung has always had a tendency to overthink everything.” The newlywed laughs lowly and begins to make his way to the parking lot.

 

 

 

 

He’s going to be sick, he’s certain he’s going to throw up, he leans forward and rests his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths in an attempt to get rid of the want to vomit. It had been 20 minutes since the ceremony had ended and to the teacher that could only mean things had gone south. He squeezes his eyes shut when they start to sting, he hates to imagine what that could insinuate.

 

“Yah! Kim Sunggyu! Jaejoong-ssi doesn’t like to be kept waiting and your dilly-dallying is doing exactly that!”

 

Sunggyu’s head snaps up in surprise. He swallows the lump in his throat. The feeling in his stomach doubles. Why was Sungyeol here?

 

Sungyeol rolls his eyes at the elder’s reaction, “Are you deaf or something? Shit are you deaf now, fuck Woohyun didn’t mention anything about it? Wait no, you heard me though, I’m so confused- “

 

“What are you doing here Sungyeol?” his voice is small, only horrible thoughts consuming his mind at the sudden appearance of the newlywed. He gulps, was Sungyeol here to tell him he wasn’t allowed to see Woohyun again? Surely Sungyeol had no power in that. Was Sungyeol here to tell him that Woohyun doesn’t want to see him-

 

The teacher snaps out of his self-destructive thoughts at the snapping of fingers in front of his face, “Jesus hyung. I didn’t realize your overthinking problem was so bad. Now come on, we’ve got to go take the wedding photos now and I don’t think Woohyun wants to be alone in his shots.”

 

“Wait, so you’re not here to tell me to leave? To stay away from Woohyun?”

 

“Wow. You really do have a vivid imagination hyung. Now come on.” Sungyeol takes hold of Sunggyu’s arm and drags him back over to the marquee where the rest of the bridal party and photographer are waiting.

 

 

 

 

Howon adjusts Mijin in his arms to get a more stable hold and spots the pair coming back. “So you go to Sungyeol’s wedding but not ours?”

 

Sunggyu pales, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know-“

 

“It's okay hyung.” Dongwoo elbows his husband, careful not to disturb Mijin who was napping in Howon’s arms, “Howon still hasn’t learnt where the line is.”

 

“So Woohyun hyung is into older guys and younger girls huh? Is it some synonym of him wearing the pants in a straight relationship and then liking to hand them over on the other side.”

 

The younger Lee brother snorts at Sungjong’s comment, “Nah, Woohyun hyung wears the pants on both sides of the spectrum. He’s got too much testosterone to bottom to anyone, certainly not Sunggyu hyung.”

 

“What’s that meant to mean Daeyeol-ah? I can assure you that I am very, _very_ secure in my masculinity thank you very much.” Sunggyu tries not to pout and fails, crossing his arms over his chest, what happened to the little kid that was shy around anyone that wasn’t family and would never dream of saying something like that.

 

Woohyun throws his arm around his slightly offended partner’s shoulders, “You know he’s not wrong though.”

 

“Just because you fuck me doesn’t mean I’ll submit to you outside the bedroom.” Sunggyu glares half-heartedly at his boyfriend.  


“Ah you haven’t changed hyung. Still as defensive as ever.” Dongwoo laughs, a tear falling from his eye, his bottom lip quivers, “I’ve missed you so much Sunggyu hyung.”

 

Sunggyu smiles at the emotional male, “I’ve missed you guys too Dongwoo-ah.” He opens his arms and Dongwoo doesn’t need to be told that he’s been invited in for a hug.

 

It felt amazing to be back with the people he had missed so much and meeting the new faces that come along with old friends.


	11. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So merry christmas everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the christmas special and the ending is kinda rushed because i just finished watching Avengers: Infinity War and my feels are hurting majorly _bucky didn't deserve this._

“Fuck.” Sunggyu cusses slumping down on the couch next to Woohyun.

 

The producer continues typing out his Christmas email that’ll be sent to everyone who deserves one-so not Sungyeol, after the chocolate cake incident the week before he won’t be receiving a famous Woohyun Christmas email for many years, only Myungsoo will be getting one-from him and Sunggyu, “What’s ‘fuck’?”

 

The elder just groans and buries his face in Woohyun’s shoulder, “I just got sent the dates for my staff Christmas party.”

 

“And?”

 

“It’s on the 23rd, the same day as yours which means we can’t go together.”

 

“What do you mean we can’t? I can just ditch mine, half the people going will be at Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s New Years party anyway, and plus, it works out perfectly, we can take the train down to Jeonju on the Sunday morning, get ready in your apartment, go to your staff Christmas party and then we’ll spend Christmas Eve with your parents before taking the train back here in the morning to spend Christmas day with mine. There’s a lot less running around involved now, thanks, babe.” Sunggyu blushes at the casual pet name that falls from Woohyun’s lips.

 

The elder hums, “I guess that works.” He reads the words Woohyun’s fingers type, judging him for using an English phrase and then judging him again for the spelling, “Favourite is meant to have a ‘u’ in it.” He points out.

 

Woohyun sighs, “Hyung, I get your fascination with British English but I don’t like using British English. It looks weird.”

 

“what do you mean ‘it looks weird’? favourite with just an ‘o’ ‘looks weird’, it looks incomplete and just plain strange. Like colour without the ‘u’ or realise with a ‘z’.” the teacher argues, he works at a bloody school and the English language teachers _teach with British English. He is right_.

 

The producer just rolls his eyes and sends the email off, “Whatever you say hyung.” He closes the laptop and sets it aside, “So early train tomorrow or midday?”

 

“Its like two hours so midday I guess, we can sleep in more.” Sunggyu snuggles into Woohyun’s side on the couch.

 

Woohyun wraps his arm around Sunggyu’s shoulders, “That works.” He rubs small circles in the elder’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” The teacher replied without a second thought. They were both content in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

Sunggyu rushes out of the station with a large smile on his face, “Woohyun! It’s fucking snowing! It hardly ever snows here!” he holds his arms wide and sticks his tongue out to try and catch a falling piece of ice.

 

The produce follows slowly, carrying a small bag of his things. He smiles softly at his partner, loving how adorable he’s acting.

 

“It’s almost as beautiful as you babe.” Woohyun replies without a second thought, complimenting Sunggyu had become a reflex, he loved seeing the elder get all flustered and cute. And just with those few words, he had Sunggyu a red mess in front of him.

 

“Is it just me or has the Christmas season made you a whole lot greasier and cliché,” Sunggyu mutters under his breathe.

 

Woohyun chuckles and smiles at the elder, wrapping an arm around his partner’s shoulders, “Think it’s just you babe. I’m always like this.”

 

 

 

 

“This place is cute.” Woohyun muses, hanging up his coat and scarf on the coat hanger provider before handing it to the person waiting.

 

Sunggyu smiles, “Yeah it is nice, I guess. I had my senior year dance here, didn’t really enjoy it but admittedly I didn’t have a date nor was I asked to dance.”

 

Woohyun wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s waist, “Aw my little Gyu was a wallflower. How adorable. Don’t worry hyung, I won’t ever let you go dateless again and you’ll always have someone to dance with.” He kisses the elder’s nose quickly, loving the way his partner scrunches up his face at the show of affection.

 

“Shut up you dick. I kind of assumed I wouldn’t have to go without either of those things because I have you back now.” He lightly hits Woohyun’s chest. “Now come on. I’ll introduce you to some of my co-workers.” Sunggyu takes the producer’s hand in his own and drags him into the mass of people.

 

 

 

 

“-okay no, the best thing Sunggyu has done while teaching here is when he subbed a girls health class and Jesus fuck was it funny.” A man Sunggyu introduced to Woohyun as Jackson topples over in laughter, he can’t even begin to tell the story. “He, he oh my god.” He slaps his knee in between gasps, not even caring that he’s spilling his drink.

 

Sunggyu pales and swishes around the liquid in his cup, “It wasn’t funny Jackson, those girls scarred me for life.” The elder hates recalling the memory.

 

Woohyun downs the rest of his drink, “I’m sure it was wasn’t that bad Gyu. Anyway, so you want another drink?” the buzz of the alcohol swimming through his body.

 

The teacher glances down at his nearly empty cup and nods, “Just water please Hyun.” Sunggyu has the feeling he’ll be the one walking Woohyun home so he better start sobering up.

 

“Alright got it, captain.” Woohyun mock salutes his boyfriend before making his way to the bar and getting his fifth drink of the night-drinks were free, you can’t blame him for taking full advantage of it-and a bottle of cool water for his partner. The plater of Christmas cookies catches his eye on his way back to Sunggyu.

 

Little Christmas tree cut outs, presents and stars all decorated with a variety of coloured icing.

 

“Cute.” Woohyun muses, picking up a tree and taking a small bite out of the top. He gathers a star as well to bring back to Sunggyu.

 

“I made those.” A woman’s voice startles the producer.

 

He looks to his left and smiles at the younger woman, “They’re delicious.”

 

“I’m Wendy.” She introduces herself with a soft smile.

 

Woohyun nods in acknowledgement, “Nam Woohyun. So, you teach here I’m assuming?” he has no idea why he’s making conversation.

 

“Yeah, I um teach an English language class.” She explains, taking a sip of her own drink.

 

That catches Woohyun’s attention immediately, remembering the conversation he had with Sunggyu the day before, “Okay, okay, serious question. Which do you prefer, British English or American English?” expression completely serious.

 

“Well I lived in um the US for a while so I prefer American English but I have to teach with British.” She explains.

 

Woohyun’s face lights up, “Yes! I can shove this in-“

 

A whistle cuts the producer’s sentence off.

 

“Ooo Miss Shon and an unknown hottie. You’re under the mistletoe dude and dudette. Time to pucker up and kiss for tradition-or for the sexual tension forming between you two.” A tall and overenergetic man announces loudly, catching the attention of the room, he’s holding a branch of mistletoe on a stick and string above Woohyun and Wendy’s heads.

 

Woohyun freezes and the smile falls from his face. He glances desperately in his partner’s direction for any sort of help but just sees Sunggyu smirking at him with his arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised to finish the look.

 

He narrows his eyes at Sunggyu and mouths _‘I hate you.’_

 

 _‘I love you too.’_ Sunggyu mouths back before blowing a kiss back at him.

 

Woohyun turns back to the shorter woman, ready to make an excuse to escape when soft lips land on his.

 

The tall man comes and stands next to Jackson, “Oh damn I’m good at this. I should quit my job and just be a matchmaker fulltime.” He’s too proud of himself. Admiring his work-a one-sided kiss.

 

“Bambam, I would rethink the career change. My helpless and slightly intoxicated boyfriend is who you got Wendy to kiss.”

 

The Thai’s eyes widen slightly, “And you’re not mad? Or jealous?” he asks nervously, Sunggyu can be scary sometimes.  


Sunggyu shrugs and finishes his now warm drink, “I’m the one he falls asleep next too and wakes up with, so I think I’m cool. Plus.” The elder smirks, “He’s stressing more than I am.”

 

The producer is knocked out of his shock when Wendy tries to deepen the kiss and run her fingers through his hair. He breaks the kiss right away.

 

“Woah. Woah. Okay. I’m gay-well I’m not gay, I’m bi but I’m gay at the moment cause I have a boyfriend-THAT I love-and all that jazz.” The words fall from Woohyun’s lips quicker than his mind can process them.

 

The English teacher takes a step back in shock, “Shit. Sorry. I didn’t know, you were cute and Bambam was bringing out the mistletoe so thought I’d take my chances.”

 

An awkward silence falls over the pair at the confession.

 

Wendy clears her throat, “Um so your boyfriend?”

 

“Ah yeah. I’m dating Gyu hyu- Sunggyu, Kim Sunggyu?” why it came out as a question, he has no idea.

 

She nods, “Sunggyu-ssi. He’s a good guy. Um, how long?..”

 

“Two years six months, the two years and the six months have a six-year break between them, we got back together six months ago but yeah, two years and six months all up.” He nods quickly and bites his bottom lip, “I um, yep, nice meeting you, sorry, um bye.” He makes it back to Sunggyu’s side in record time, glaring harshly at the older male.

 

“So… Is Wendy a good kisser?” the teacher teases, taking his now room temperature bottle of water from Woohyun’s hand.

 

The producer gulps down half his drink, “I don’t, I, you’re better but why didn’t you come and save me?” he whines, withholding the urge to stomp his foot on the ground like a toddler.

 

“Its fun watching you squirm.” Sunggyu smiles sadistically.

 

“I hate you more than I hate fondue.” Woohyun deadpans.

 

The elder smirks, “That’s too bad, I love _fondue_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone gets the fondue reference I'll love you forever


	12. New Years' Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _2_   
>  _1_   
>  _Happy New Year!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He pulls back slightly, just enough to separate their lips.
> 
> “So is that a yes?” his voice is quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after a long break and a lot of procrastination, the final chapter is here.

Woohyun closes the bedroom door behind him, towel-hanging low on his hips, water droplets falling from the tips of his still damp hair.

 

“So who’s going to be there?” Sunggyu asked, laying on his stomach and flipping through his partner’s book of unfinished and rejected lyrics. His hand sitting in a bag of chips, occasionally bringing one to his mouth.

 

Woohyun blew a huff of air, trying to remember names of some guests who were invited the year before-You see, Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s New Year’s party was a _big thing_ in the entertainment industry, you either had to have an in or have dropped something substantial earlier in the year.

 

“Umm, a lot of SM artists, I know Kibum is coming so probably the rest of SHINee, Lee Jongsuk, Hyuna, and E’Dawn-“ Woohyun continues to list off more big-time celebrities, none that Sunggyu has any attachment and care for.

 

He closes the notebook and sits up, “What about anyone I know because I have not watched _I’m Not a Robot,_ so I have absolutely no idea who Yoo Seungho is.”

 

Woohyun pulls a black button up and a pair of black skinny jeans from his side of the closet, “I think I can remember a few members of Nell being there a few years ago but I honestly don’t know.” He drops his towel and slips into his boxers.

 

“I could meet Jongwan hyung. I could, I cou- Jongwan hyung could be there. Oh my god. I’ve gotta look my best!” Sunggyu exclaims and rushes into the bathroom.

 

The younger rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

 

 

 

 

The party is in full swing when they arrive even though it’s barely 8 pm.

 

They are welcomed into Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s apartment by someone Sunggyu has only seen on TV when channel surfacing. In fact, the more the teacher looks around, the more he realizes how out of touch with the entertainment industry he is. Faces he recognizes but names flee his mind.

 

However, Woohyun seems to know them all, some approaching him with warm greetings, handshakes, and hugs.

 

He’s filled with warmth when the producer introduces him as his boyfriend. No hesitation at all.

 

“So this is the guy that’s had our Woohyunnie’s heart under lock and key for god knows how long.” The man, who Sunggyu recognizes as Key of SHINee, reaches his hand out towards Sunggyu, “Kim Kibum, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

He accepts the hand offered to him, “Likewise.” He stands uncomfortably after that, the music loud and the high profile aura emitting from everyone in the room is startling. He is so out of his comfort zone.

 

Kibum seems to notice this immediately, “Woohyun, I’m going to steal your boyfriend for a bit and introduce him to everyone I know.”

 

Woohyun cannot even respond before his best friend whisks his partner away.

 

 

 

 

 

Woohyun closes the glass sliding door behind himself and somehow manages to hold two champagne glasses one-handed. Such skills. The English pop music now muffled by the glass.

 

“Here you go my beloved, a bubbly alcoholic beverage for my dearest one.” The producer puts on his best attempt at a posh accent and hands Sunggyu his glass. He tries to hide the fact that his hands are shaking, nerves are bubbling in his stomach and he tries not to second guess his decision. It's too late now anyway. His plan was already set in motion.

 

The elder snorts and shakes his head, “What’s gotten into you? You’re acting strange.”

 

“Strange me? No.” he bumps his shoulders with Sunggyu’s and takes a sip from his glass, eyes gazing over the city skyline. Artificial lights dancing in the darkness, almost like stars.

 

The elder rolls his eyes and sighs, “One thing I’ll miss most about Jeonju is being able to see the stars, the Seoul lights are pretty and all but they’re not _the stars.”_

 

Woohyun hums an agreement and is about to respond when the countdown starts being yelled from the living room behind them, by a hoard of drunken celebrities.

 

_20_

_19_

_18_

Sunggyu brings his glass to his lips and swallows the liquid deeply; he furrows his eyebrows when something hits his lips.

 

_14_

_13_

_12_

His eyes widen when he spots the silver band in his glass. “Is this?”

 

_10_

_9_

_8_

 

Woohyun gulps, unsure of himself now, “I mean we’ve waited long enough so I thought-“

 

_5_

_4_

_3_

 

He is interrupted by lips on his and a hand palming the back of his head.

 

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year!_

He pulls back slightly, just enough to separate their lips.

 

“So is that a yes?” his voice is quiet.

 

The elder is grinning widely, “Yes! God yes! I love you so much.” He does not bother to wipe the tears of joy running down his cheeks.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

A chapter ends and the next begins to write itself. Their love story far from over but finally moving forward, in the right direction this time, in the same direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end. its been a journey and thank you all for reading and commenting.
> 
> this was kind of rushed and I feel like there's something missing in the middle but i thought i'd post this before i leave it for another few months.
> 
> anyways, thank you all so much


End file.
